Fujimori High
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: Welcome to Fujimori High, a prestigious school where most have their eyes set on brilliance...and the student council president! This is a kind of love triangle where Lang and Feenie are both in love with Edgey. What will the outcome be? On hiatus.
1. Confrontation

**Hello everyone~~! Altight, so it's Summer and that means HOLIDAYS! It also mean tons of free time to write Fan Fiction so hopefully I won't encounter writer's block and I'll be able to update frequently. This is a new fic and it's a high school fic. It IS Ace Attorney although it doesn't follow the conventional events. By that I mean, Edgeworth's father wasn't killed so he didn't move to Germany etc. BUT the classroom trial did happen! You'll soon find out more details and hopefully everything will be clear by the end of this chapter, although I'll recap some stuff at the end. I hope this fic works out, enjoy! ^_^**

**Contains: Shounen-ai/yaoi  
Disclaimer: If you've read my stories before then you'll know that I don't own this series sadly...  
Summary: _Welcome to Fujimori High, a prestigious school where most have their eyes set on brilliance... and the student council president!_**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter One- Confrontation

It was a beautifully calm day. The sun was shining brightly and a gentle breeze was causing a slight rustling of green leaves. The day was peaceful, and everyone seemed to be at peace as well. The students at Fujimori High were all in their respective clubs or lying down and relaxing on the field.

For those who don't know, Fujimori High is an extremely prestigious school. It has beautiful grounds and the best architecture and technology of any school. People study extremely hard to earn a coveted place here as they know it will ensure them a bright future... Well I wish I could say that, but I'd be lying. It _is _true that you're pretty much guaranteed an amazing future if you go to this school, but the majority of students that attend here didn't spend hours of torturous revision just to get a good education. The reason they were willing to put up with hours of cramming like Hell was because of a certain student, that had recently become the student council president despite being only sixteen and not in the top year. This student was extremely studious and academic, he was admired and... he was amazingly _sexy._

And _that _is the reason why so many people are desperate to get into Fujimori High, because they would be able to see the student council president almost every day. Girls would constantly squeal and there are countless fan clubs. But believe it or not, girls aren't the only ones who have the hots for the prez. Yes, boys to are attracted to this certain student and so you can imagine all the plots going around to make the president belong to them. It was a well known fact that pretty much every student had a crush on the president, the only person who didn't seem to realise it was the president himself.

Student council president Miles Edgeworth was a genius. He was always focused on his studies and he was always top in his class. He may have been clued up on most things, but when it came to romance he was utterly useless. You'd think that the silver haired teen would have picked up on _some _of the hints that had been coming his way since he first joined this high school, but no.

He thought the fan clubs weren't serious, that the boys who confessed to him were playing a sick joke. He didn't even twig that he had some serious fans when he opened his locker one valentines day and ended up buried alive under an avalanche of cards and gifts. And so he continued to focus on his studies and ended up being rewarded for his effort by becoming the student council president. He thought he could handle it, that he wouldn't be distracted and everything would work out fine. However, little did he know that the events that would happen over the following months would drastically change his life...

x~x~x~x~x

Despite the calm atmosphere around the school that day, there was unbelievable tension up on the roof. Right now, a confrontation was taking place between the student council vice president and the school delinquent. The two hated each other but they had one thing in common: They were both best friends with Miles. Needless to say, the delinquent wasn't happy about having this unwanted visitor on his terretory, especially when he heard the topic of conversation the other was trying to raise.

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb! You try and pretend that you couldn't care less, when really you're just like everyone else as far as he is concerned!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? Let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that I _did _like your precious president. What would you do about it?"

"I wouldn't allow you to do anything!"

"Oh really? And you, vice president, honestly think you could stop me from doing anything?"

"Lang! This isn't funny! I'm not worried about the stupid crushes of everyone here, it's _you _I'm worried about. If you did anything..."

"Look, I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you. After all, you're Phoenix Wright, the vice president. You get to spend the most time with Miles and so the students now think that if anyone actually has a chance with him, then it's you. That naturally makes you the enemy of pretty much everyone here." Lang started to walk towards the raven haired teen who had decided to barge onto his roof and start this pointless conversation. The latter started to retreat back.

"Y-You're his friend to! That makes you everyone's enemy as well!"

"That doesn't bother me. Anyway if you love him that much, than make a move before someone steals him from you." A mischievous grin came to the brunettes face. "Someone like... me for example."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "I knew it! You really do-"

"So what? Lang Zi Says: The wolf who strikes first shall inevitably emerge victorious. Despite you knowing him slightly longer than me, that only gives you a slight advantage you know."

"Lang I... Please don't. I... I _love _Miles."

"Then why haven't you said anything to him? Wait don't tell me, you're afraid right? Listen, you're not the only one with feelings for him and so you'd better be prepared to face your competition. You're not the only one who has a past with him..."

Phoenix looked at Lang and vice versa. The tension in the air was becoming unbearable. Lang knew that Phoenix loved Miles, but Phoenix knew Lang felt the same way (although the odds of Lang actually saying it aloud seemed unlikely). The thing is, they both had childhood memories with the silver haired one, and both were determined to keep him as a friend. They didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by confessing how they truly felt.

Phoenix had a chance to confess everyday has he was in Miles's class as well as being on the student council.  
Edgeworth was also the only person who was allowed up onto Lang's roof (well, he claimed the roof from the previous gang) and seeing as he visited often, Lang had opportunities to confess as well.

After a moment of silence they heard the door to the roof creek open followed by neat footsteps. Before to long, the object of their affection was on the roof with them.

Miles was clad in the school uniform, but he somehow managed to look _amazing _wearing it. The uniform was a dark black and it contrasted perfectly against his pale, silky skin. The wind was gently blowing through his silver hair and when he clapped eyes on his two friends, his usually emotionless silver eyes lit up and his rosy lips formed a small smile.

"Phoenix, I never thought you'd be up here. Have you two finally decided to try and get along?"

"Pfft! As if!" Lang said sourly as he decided that continuing the discussion with Phoenix would be pointless and so he went and leant against a wall.

"Sorry Miles. I know you want us to get along but it seems hopeless," said Phoenix as he brushed past his best friend and was about to exit through the door until Edgeworth grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked into Wright's eyes, and then Lang's.

"Is it really that impossible for you two to get along?" He asked, thoroughly confused as to why his two best friends hated each other.

"Yes!" They said simultaneously before Phoenix went through the door and Lang jumped to a higher point on the roof.

Miles just sighed and was busy trying to think how he could get the two to be friends until he was alerted to a familiar sound of:

"I think he went this way!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

And thus Miles Edgeworth proceeded to run as fast as he could from the hoards of girls from his fan clubs while steering clear of the boys who offered to hide him in a classroom. He had learned his lesson before, but he thought that Phoenix and Lang went a bit overboard in dealing with the guy as nothing actually happened... Nevertheless he was glad to know that his friends cared so much and that is what motivated him to endure the fan girl chase everyday.

_Sometimes I think Phoenix and Lang are the only normal people here, _thought Miles as he managed to run around a corner and lose the stampede that headed after him. _It would be so weird if they started with this stupid, jokey lovey-dovey stuff!_

But as he would soon discover, his two friends had already started the 'lovey-dovey stuff', and it was far from a joke!

x~x~x~x~x

**And so chapter one comes to an end! I wanted to do a fic where both Feenie and Lang wanted Edgeworth so how it ended up turning into this... I have no idea! XD  
Hopefully the idea isn't _that_ bad and things will definitely be getting interesting at Fujimori High! So please review and leave your comments/plot ideas/questions if you're unclear on something. And at some point in the story we will find out what Lang and Feenie's pasts are that made them fall for Edgey ^_^  
Until next time~~!**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx  
**


	2. Auditions

**Okay, we're back at Fujimori high! Contains shounen-ai/yaoi and I don't own this series but I shall enact the master plan shortly and THEN Ace Attorney will be mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Ahem. So, on with the story I guess :P**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Two- Auditions

-2-C classroom-

"Oh, before you all go there's a notice here. It says: Auditions for this year's school play are now open. Auditions will be taking place at breaks and lunches for the next couple of weeks."

"Miss. Fey, what play is it?"

"Let's see... Oh it's Romeo and Juliet."

A bunch of groans sounded when the students found out what the play was.

"Hey! Romeo and Juliet is a lovely, romantic play! Just because it's not modern doesn't mean it isn't any good." Mia Fey, home room teacher for class 2-C, then entered a debate with several pupils about whether or not the play was interesting.

Deciding that she was fighting a losing battle, Miss. Fey gave up but asked if anyone would be auditioning. There were a few moments of silence before a certain student put their hand up and announced, "I'll audition. I quite like Romeo and Juliet."

As soon as Miles had said he would audition hands were flying up all over the classroom.

"Uh... Yeah! I love that play!"  
"I was already planning to audition all along!"  
"Shakespeare is totally sick! Of course I'm gonna go for a part!"

Commotion broke out in 2-C, everyone eager to audition all of a sudden. Of course, the thing on everyone's mind was:

_In a romantic play with the president... How many kissing scenes are there? Oh this is the perfect opportunity to make a move!_

Kicking himself for having the exact same thoughts as everyone else, Phoenix decided that if he kissed Miles in a _play_, then their friendship wouldn't be compromised.

x~x~x~x~x

-Drama Block-

The drama block was absolutely swarming with students dying to get a part in the school play. The drama teacher was quite taken aback when he saw how popular this year's play was proving to be. He had had a few amazing performances from people he never even knew could act. There were about five names already listed on the shortlist although it was unclear who would get which parts. Miles Edgeworth had been first to audition that day, delivering an absolutely heart-breaking performance of the balcony scene. It was so moving that Fujimori's drama teacher was put in a good mood although it was rapidly disappearing. Despite a few gems being found that day, there were several dismal performances. The drama teacher was reaching his limits as yet _another _talent-less person was busy auditioning.

"But soft! What light through... ummm... oh yeah! What light through yonder window snaps! Oh, I mean, breaks!"

"Awful... That performance was nearly as bad as drinking instant coffee. Get of the stage, next!"

"Give me one more chance! Please, Mr. Armando-"

"It's Godot now, _Mr._ Godot to you though. I felt like it was time for a change in the bitter world that stays the same, much like that of the bitterness of coffee. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...Huh?"

"Enough! Get off the stage. Next!"

More and more people continued to audition and Miles had decided to wait for his friend Phoenix Wright to finish his audition before getting back to work with the rest of the council. He was stood just a few feet behind Mr. Armando- or was it Mr. Godot now? Regardless, Edgeworth made sure he kept quiet while auditions were being held. Surprisingly, Lang had decided to come down from his coveted roof to watch the president's audition and decided that he would stick around with him. Not because he _wanted _to see a load of (as far as he was concerned) boring auditions, he just wanted to make sure nobody tried anything. He often saw the looks his friend got, heard gossip about him and quite frankly it was a miracle the the delinquent hadn't snapped and punched someone yet... Well, punched more people than he already had.

"Urgh, how are you not _bored_?" Complained the wolf.

"Romeo and Juliet is an interesting play. You just need to give it a chance," Miles looked at his companion and smiled. Lang just looked down slightly and mumbled something along the lines of, "Well they speak funny and everyone auditioning sucks anyway."

Miles caught the gist of what the other had said. Diego had called for a five minute break and was busy chugging down coffee, presumably to calm his nerves after the onslaught of pathetic performances he'd just sat through.  
"Not everyone has been bad. There have been a few okay auditions."

"Pfft! Yeah right! I don't see what's so hard about reading a few lines anyway, they should all be at least _half _decent."

"It's harder than it looks you know."

"Oh yeah? Betcha I could do a better job than practically everyone here and I don't even know the play!" As he said this, Lang grabbed a script that had been tossed carelessly to the ground. The balcony scene was the page it was on initially and so he started to read it in what he presumed to be the correct tone.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

Lang paused for a minute before exclaiming, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Meanwhile Miles was busy staring at his friend. Lang caught the other looking, "Whatcha want?"

"Lang... That was actually pretty good."

"Heh, you sound surprised. I told ya it wasn't hard, all ya gotta do is read some mumbo-jumbo words."

It was then that a deep voice sounded. "Your voice... It's like the smooth, velvet taste you get from my special blend #108. It was captivating. Congratulations boy, you're on the shortlist!"

"What the-? I didn't even wanna audition!" Shi-Long was all set to protest to the best of his abilities until he felt a slight tug on his shoulder. It was Miles, looking at him in such a way that the wolf completely forgot why he was protesting in the first place for a brief moment.

"Lang, that's great! I've been so busy with the council lately that I haven't had much time to spend with you. If we both got parts in the play we'd see a whole lot more of each other." The president gave that small smile of his and Lang knew that it was over. He now faced going to excruciatingly boring play rehearsals, but he knew that if he could be with Miles then maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

It was another _seven _awful auditions before Phoenix got his turn. One thing that not many people knew about him was that he _loved _Shakespeare and so he easily began reciting lines off by heart. This obviously impressed Mr. Armando/Godot and so the spiky haired teen was also on the shortlist. It would be at least two weeks before call backs would be put into place.

x~x~x~x~x

-Fan girls HQ-

Excited giggling resounded throughout the room. There were so many different conversations occurring that you would have to listen extremely carefully to hear the bits of gossip being exchanged. This gossip was all about one person, the person that they dedicated their lives to, the person that they absolutely worshiped.

This was the Miles Edgeworth Fan Club, MEFC for short. This large group consisted of only female members and there were currently 536 of them although this figure is forever increasing. Their top secret base was located beneath the school and only the members of the MEFC knew how to get there. All I am allowed to report is that there is a large network of complicated tunnels to traverse, DNA recognition and at least five different passwords must be given before you reach the monumental structure beneath Fujimori High.

The members of this fan girl cult were completely obsessed with the silver haired teen and monitored pretty much everything he did. I guess one might call them extreme stalkers.  
The gossiping continued until three loud bangs were heard and a call for order. Immediately the girls shut up, their founder and president was about to address them.

"Alright! As you all _must _know, our precious Miles auditioned for a part in the school play today. No doubt you've all heard what it is: Romeo and Juliet. Imagine starring in such a romantic play with him."

Plenty of squeals and dreamy sighs echoed around the room as the girls temporarily lost themselves in imagining such a blissful scenario.

"However, we have a serious problem ladies! In fact, we have several! The first one being: How can we be guaranteed that Miles will be cast as Romeo?"

A lot of shocked gasps escaped the MEFC member's lips. Comments like "That's unthinkable!" and "Of course he'd be the one to get the part!" were heard. Despite them saying this, they had heard about a few other amazing auditions and so whether the object of their affection got the part would remain a complete mystery until actual casting.

"Another problem we have encountered is this: Only _one _girl will be lucky enough to play Juliet! We absolutely _have _to make sure that one of _us _is the one chosen for that role."

Nods and statements of agreement were heard.

"Now we arrive at the biggest problem, the MEAG have devised a plan which will completely render us obsolete during the whole play! I will take it upon myself as the president of the MEFC and as the Yatagarasu to put their plans to an end!"

"That's our president!"  
"She's so cool!"  
"She always knows just what to do!"  
"I love her title: The Yatagarasu, it's awesome!"  
"WE LOVE YOU KAY!"

Just as the meeting was about to be adjourned, a small voice was heard.

"E-Excuse me but... What's the MEAG?"

Kay looked around to see who had asked that ridiculous question. She eventually saw a small brunette girl who looked so unbelievably nervous Kay felt sorry for her.

"Freshman?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Y-Yes... Lauren Paups, class 1-A."

"Hmm... Yes we have had a lot of new members join recently from the first year. Okay then, for all new members who don't know what the MEAG is then listen up! It stands for the Miles Edgeworth Action Group. They are essentially our rivals and it consists of only male members. Their tactics are much more head on, however our sly, subtle approach definitely gives us the edge. Members, one thing you all know about Fujimori High is that the president is constantly sought after. Not just the MEFC or the MEAG, but individuals as well. We are all competing to win his heart, Fujimori High is a battle ground. When it comes to Miles, everyone gives their all."

"Yatagarasu! Before we end the meeting, what are the MEAG's plans?"

"They are attempting to convince Mr. Armando to make the play more authentic by using only male actors. This was how it used to be done and considering how eccentric that coffee nut can be, I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened."

Moans, cries and disappointment filled the air. However, Kay would not let them be discouraged.  
"But we will not have some _guy _steal Miles from us! I will do my utmost to prevent their plan from becoming a reality! Mark my words, this will NOT be an all male play and one of us will get to be Juliet and get the kiss from Miles!"

With cheering and high energy back in the room, Kay ended the meeting.

x~x~x~x~x

-Drama Black-

"An all male cast you say? Hm... I like it. The old fashioned way of doing it will be like coffee made from vintage beans: Hot and yet mysterious at the same time. You are constantly waiting for surprises..."

"Uh, yeah. So... That's a yes right?"

"Yes. I shall also have an all female cast in another play, it will be a challenge, but making perfect coffee is also a challenge."

"Riiiiiight. Anyways, thanks sir!"

And with that, the president of the MEAG left the drama block with a smirk on his face. He paused once outside, sensing a presence.

"Heh, sorry Faraday but you're too late."

"Engarde... You will _never _win!"

"I got an all male cast, nothing you can do about it." And with that, he walked off.

Talking to no one in particular in a very dark, sinister way Kay threatened, "Well if we can't have him, no one can!"

Thus began "Operation Play Termination."

x~x~x~x~x

**I think I better mention that I do NOT own Romeo and Juliet! :P  
So... Yeah I'm kinda planning some random battle for the next chapter. The clash of the MEAG and the MEFC, who will be the victors? Who will win Edgey's heart? Will the play still be able to continue? And what's with the giant robots? Find out in the next chapter of Fujimori High!**


	3. Operation Play Termination

**After my ridiculously long leave of absence I have returned! Class is back in session, so let's get on with the story~~! :D**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Three- Operation Play Termination

-3.00pm-

"What the hell happened?" A voice exclaimed.  
An uproar broke out, accounts of the events that had happened that day, people defending themselves, the school nurse running around frantically in an attempt to gather any who were wounded and treat them as quickly as possible.  
Miles Edgeworth was standing apart from the crowd, staring in disbelief at the site in front of him: a giant crater. Phoenix came to stand by his side, the same look of disbelief replicating itself on his face. Both were utterly speechless as they stood side-by-side. They were both thinking the same thing though: _How on earth did they manage THIS?_

Someone let out a low whistle.  
"Wow, they really outdid themselves this time," Lang chuckled as he walked over to where Wright and Edgeworth were standing, still in shock.  
"I guess you've gotta hand it to those two stalker organisations you've got Miles, they really do go all out. His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, "I mean, destroying the drama block? That's priceless!" Shi-Long was doubled over, clutching his chest as he was laughing. Tears were becoming visible in his eyes as he was laughing so much.

"It's not funny Lang," Phoenix said harshly. "This is serious! Look at what they've done! You can't even tell there used to be a building here!"  
"Meh, lighten up Mr. Vice-Prez. You have to admit it _is _rather amusing. But I guess it's kinda scary... I mean, there's no telling _what_ they'd do to someone who gets too close to Miles." Lang moved in closer so that he could whisper in the raven haired teen's ear. "So you'd better watch yourself. Maybe you should leave Miles to me, after all I'd have no trouble taking those guys on. You'd end up killing yourself..."  
Phoenix batted the brunette away. "This isn't the time to be making jokes."  
"Who's joking?" The delinquents eyes glittered.

Before Phoenix could reply, Edgeworth's smooth voice sounded. He wasn't really speaking to anyone is particular, just thinking aloud.  
"This will cost a fortune to repair..."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!" A despairing voice was heard followed by someone running to Miles.  
"President! This whole thing will cost a fortune to repair! That means that the councils funding will go down as money will be directed to rebuilding the drama studio! What'll we do? I only just managed to sort out our spending for this term, and now all the numbers have changed!" The rant continued as the student council treasurer got more and more worked up.  
"Adrian! Calm down, everything will be alright." Miles did his best to comfort the poor girl. "I realise that this incident will make your job harder, but please bear with it. It is an unforeseen circumstance."  
Andrian Andrews took a deep breath, then asked, "So have you any idea what the new numbers are likely to be? I'll have to start working again straight away."  
"I'll let you know by the end of the day," the silver haired teen promised. "Until then, try and relax. Things have gotten much too stressful here." He let out a sigh.  
Adrian nodded and went off back to the student council room, presumably to lay down for a while.

"What I want to know," Phoenix interjected, "Is why they would do this in the first place."  
"Heh... I have a pretty good idea why," said Lang. _Things are never dull here at Fujimori are they?_

x~x~x~x~x

-Yesterday-  
-MEAG HQ-

Something big was happening. Something monumental even.  
Below Fujimori High is a large network of tunnels. These tunnels will either have you pulling your hair out in rage if you don't know where you're going, or if you do then you will either end up at the MEFCs HQ or the MEAGs HQ. You are already aware of the trials involved in reaching the girls base, but in order to reach the destination of the boys base you have to: give passwords, have an eye scan and be able to get three head-shots in a row on Call of Duty. Why is that last step necessary? Well the president of the MEAG, Matt Engarde, told his members that if they could successfully do it in a video game, then they could successfully do it in reality.

"And we want to be able to effectively eliminate any competitors we face," he would say in a dark voice.

All the guys were gathered at their headquarters as their leader had called a meeting. They knew what it was pertaining to. When Matt appeared before them everyone let out a cheer and started chanting his name.

"You're the best Matt!"  
"Way to go getting an all guy play!"  
"Miles is ours now! The MEFC don't stand a chance!"

After various praises being shouted out and the cheering had died down slightly, Engarde raised his hand to silence his fellow members.

"While I am flattered at the praise you all gave me, I am afraid that I have some disappointing news: there will be no play."

Gasps rushed around the room. "Why not? What gives?"

"We must not underestimate the MEFC, especially since their leader is that Faraday girl. I know how they think. They know that we have an all male play, and that is something that they cannot allow. That means, that they will stop the play from happening by any means necessary."

After making this statement, the other members all cursed and scowled. Of course, how could they have thought it would have been that easy? Kay was certainly a formidable opponent.

"So my brothers, we have two options: allow them to stop the play as we know that's what they will do, or we can 'defend' our stance..." Engarde put the word 'defend' in inverted commas with his hands. Everyone knew what he meant by that. Whenever the MEFC and MEAG fought, everyone went all out. Knowing the Yatagarasu's tactics, she would most likely destroy the drama studio so the play wouldn't be able to happen. Engarde had no intention of defending the drama studio, he wanted to defend their numbers.

Currently, the MEAG had about 30 more members than the MEFC, if there was to be a clash at the drama studio then there would be a chance to take out more MEFC members, thus increasing the member advantage they currently held.  
Matt didn't wait for an obvious response from the members as it was blatantly obvious what their course of action would be. He smirked and said, "Well then, let me show you our battle strategy!"  
He pushed his fringe back with his hand, revealing the large scars that lay beneath it. His eyes gleamed and he had a sinister grin. All the guys looked on in awe. _Our president is so cool! He's strong too, there's hardly anyone who can win a fight against him! _is what they all were thinking.

"Alright, this is MegaTron-X! Everyone say hello to him!"  
As Matt said this, he pushed a button. A section of the floor began to split apart, and from the depths of it rose a giant silver robot.  
"There is no way that the MEFC can fight us when we have this baby!" Engarde started to laugh evilly. "We will crush them all! MegaTron-X has been programmed to be ruthless and destroy all MEFC members! We have Glen to thank for that!" The brunette pointed to a slightly nerdy looking boy among them who was wearing a blue knit cap.  
"This kid is a genius all right," the president complimented the second year. "I sense great things for this guy, so show him the respect he deserves!"

All the members cheered the small teen and chanted his name.  
"It was nothing really," Glen smiled graciously. He was a humble guy, but he was amazing at programming. Within an hour of being assigned to program MegaTron-X he had made it so it would bow down to the MEAGs every whim and destroy the MEFC. He was rather proud of his work.

"This time for sure, we shall rid Fujimori of those annoying fangirls!"

Cheers echoed around the HQ, they were sure that they would succeed. Although it was slightly disappointing that there wouldn't be an all male play after all.

x~x~x~x~x

-MEFC HQ-

Utter commotion had broken out amongst the girls. This was horrible! The Miles Edgeworth Action Group had actually managed to secure an all male play! What were they going to do? Had they finally lost? Their precious Miles would be corrupted by some guy and there was nothing they could do about it! They needed answers, guidance, and so when Kay appeared in front of them they were all begging to know what they were going to do.

"Listen up everyone!" Kay said, asserting her authority. "I refuse to let this be a defeat. If we can't be in the play then no one can!"

The girls looked at her with blank stares, not sure what she was getting at.

"What I mean by that is, we are going to stop the play. We shall achieve this by destroying the drama block! And how shall we manage this? Simple," the dark haired girl smiled slyly, "We shall use the technique the boys plan on using against us. The leader of the photography club has managed to get some shots of what the MEAG have been up to. They have built a giant robot."

All the girls gasped and started to worry.  
"We can't fight a robot!"  
"Oh no, they really have got us beat!"

"Calm down! The pictures that Lotta managed to get were amazing and showed us all the details we needed to know. We have built a robot that can easily counter it. I have a feeling our robots will be meeting each other very soon. So ladies, please welcome to the stage: UltraPoid-Z!

The floor opened up and sure enough, a giant robot rose from below. It was gold colored and looked extremely badass.  
"With this, we can start to weaken the MEAG! So who's with me? Are you ready to destroy them?"

Everyone gave a loud cheer and was confident that their plan would succeed.

"Alright then, by tomorrow the drama studio will cease to exist! Here's to the MEFCs success!"

x~x~x~x~x

-Day Of Battle, 10am-

"We shall be victorious!"  
Battle cries rang out, filling the air. A sleepy delinquent awoke from his place on the roof.  
"The hell's going on?" He mumbled as he got to his feet. He peered over the roof and saw Kay with her followers on one side of the school campus, and Engarde with his followers on the opposite side. The wolf cocked his head slightly, wondering what would happen. He knew all about the MEFC and the MEAG, he kept tabs on everybody that had the potential to harm Miles. _Well I guess it would be less trouble for me if they both destroyed themselves... _Lang just shrugged and headed back to his previous resting place. _Could get noisy... ah well I guess I'll head to the library. It'll be quiet there.  
_Little did Shi-Long know that he was leaving a prime spot to view the impending battle.

Kay and Engarde were threatening each other. Despite being enemies, they were perfectly in sync as they were finishing off each others sentences:

"Just give up there's no way-"

-"you can possibly win. For you see, we have a-"

"-secret weapon that shall destroy you and your-"

"-pathetic little club!"

Then they both shouted together: "STOP STEALING MY LINES!"

Kay then released UltraPoid-Z and Engarde released MegaTron-X. Students who weren't involved all screamed and did their best to get out of the way as quickly as possible.  
Let the battle begin!

Name: MegaTron-X  
HP: 756  
Attack: 562  
Defence: 341  
Speed: 412

VS.

Name: UltraPoid-Z  
HP: 731  
Attack: 498  
Defence- 476  
Speed- 423

-MEAGs Turn-  
What will MegaTron-X do?  
[Attack]  
UltraPoid-Z took 103 damage!

-MEFCs Turn-  
What will UltraPoid Z do?  
[Attack]  
MegaTron-X took 125 damage!

-MEAGs Turn-  
What will MegaTron-X do?  
[Attack]  
UltraPoid-Z blocked it!

-MEFCs Turn-  
What will UltraPoid-Z do?  
[Destructo Laser]  
MegaTron-X dodged!

The laser than MegaTron-X dodged instead made contact with the drama block. A huge hole was blown in the wall.  
"You think you're the only ones with special moves?" Asked Matt. "Well think again! MegaTron-X, use Iron Fist!"

The attack came down strong and fast, Ultrapoid-Z couldn't dodge it. It took quite a lot of damage. The move was so strong that the MEFCs robot was flung back and collided with the drama block. The roof came crashing down.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" Key shouted, "Try this! UltraPoid-Z, use Divine Retribution!"

An extremely powerful attack was released, dealing severe damage to the silver robot.

"Gah! Well played..." Engarde gritted his teeth. "This isn't over yet! Use Meteor Strike!"

From absolutely no where, huge meteors began to rain down onto UltraPoid-Z. It took quite a beating, and so did the drama studio.

Attacks continued to fly back and forth for what seemed like eternity. Eventually, the robots could barely take any more and the presidents of the two groups both knew what they had to do.

"MegaTron-X, use you Ultimate Move! Obliteration Ray!"  
"UltraPoid-Z, use your ultimate move! Calamity Burst!"

The two attacks headed straight towards each other. It was clear that neither robot would survive the hit. When the two attacks finally collided a huge flash of light was seen, followed by a huge explosion. When people could see again, the robots had disappeared. The had been completely destroyed. They weren't the only things gone: the drama block had been caught up between the attacks, thus was totally vaporized. All that was left behind was a giant crater where the building once stood.

Realising that they'd have to disappear rapidly or else face being expelled, all team members began to dash back to their respective HQs. The battle had ended in a draw. Each side knew they had to lick their wounds and lay low for a while, after pulling a stunt like the one they had just done meant that they couldn't do anything for a while. If they did, they would be out of Fujimori High immediately.

Eventually people started coming back outside where the robots had fought and saw the damage which, for some reason, only seemed to have affected the drama studio which was no longer in existence.

x~x~x~x~x

-3.10pm-

Lang sighed, "Well at least we won't be having much more trouble from them for a while, right Miles?"

The silver haired one nodded in agreement. "All this just to stop a play... it seems needless."  
"You have some serious admirers ya know. You should be more careful," said Lang. He meant it to sound light-hearted but it ended up sounding more serious that he wanted. He couldn't help being worried about his friend. He had vowed to protect Miles no matter what.

"For once I actually agree with delinquent boy," said Phoenix. "Please be careful Miles."  
Edgeworth looked at his two friends and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I really need to relax after all this commotion today... do you two fancy getting a drink with me from a cafe?"

"Sure," they both said. But then:

"Wait... I'd rather not go if Lang will be there..."  
"What? You think I wanna go with you there? Forget it!"

"You guys-"  
"Sorry but maybe some other time when _he's _not here," Wright glared at Shi-Long, who glared back.  
"Ditto for me."  
And with that, the two walked off in separate directions leaving Miles on his own, confused. He let out a sigh, "Just what is wrong with everyone at this school?" he muttered quietly. In the end Miles just went home for an early night's sleep, he knew he'd have to face the headmaster tomorrow about the events that had occurred that day.

And so the hectic day ended at Fujimori High.

x~x~x~x~x

**What more is in store for us here at Fujimori? Well a new member will join the student council, and a hot transfer student enters the fray! Are they serious contenders for Edgey's heart?** **Find out next time!**  
**Please review, my lovely readers~~! ^_^**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	4. The New Guys

**Oki doki, on with the story I guess ^_^**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Four- The New Guys

"Adrian, how are you managing with the new numbers? Is everything working out?"

It was a hot day at Fujimori High, and most were outside on the campus or playing one sport or another. However the student council members couldn't take advantage of this beautiful day because they had matters to attend to. They were all gathered in the student council room and had the air conditioning on so that they wouldn't all die from de-hydration.

"Well... I think I'll be able to manage it but the funds have been slashed significantly. I've had to cut quite a lot of stuff out."  
"It's not fair! It's all thanks to those idiots in the stalker groups that this happened! If we were just at a normal school then things like this wouldn't occur. And we could be relaxing in the sun with everyone else," Phoenix complained bitterly.  
Edgeworth sighed. "Well what's done is done, it can't be helped. I do understand why you're annoyed though, if those groups hadn't destroyed our drama block then we wouldn't have to be running around trying to sort everything out."

"It does get stressful," agreed Adrian. "I mean, there are only four members after all, but it seems more like three because Yogi's always asleep." She pointed to indicate the third year boy who was taking a nap in the corner of the room.

"Why did he even join the council?" asked Phoenix. "It's blatantly obvious that he doesn't want to be here. He always neglects his duties and would rather sleep."  
"I think it's because it's generally quiet here in the council room. It makes a good place to nap," explained Miles as he went over to the sleeping guy.  
"Oi! Yanni! Wake up and help us would you? Poor Adrian has been working with the numbers all day, Phoenix has been trying to sort out student requests and I've only just gotten out of my meeting with Headmaster Gant. So please start to do something around here!"

Yanni just looked up blearily. "Sorry, I can't help you. I always forget what I'm meant to be doing. It would be easier for me to just go back to sleep..." and as he said this he started to drift off again.  
"Oh no you don't!" Phoenix ran over and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you don't want to do work then fine, but please leave the council room and the entire council for that matter. You are just dead weight! You can sleep somewhere else."

Yogi just looked at Phoenix as if he was an idiot. "Of course I can't sleep anywhere else. I've tried that."  
"What about the library?" Suggested the raven haired teen.  
"The librarian chucked me out when I slept there."  
"An empty classroom?"  
"That scary hall monitor whipped me and said I was 'being a foolish fool for foolishly sleeping when I should be doing something that wasn't foolish'... or something like that. I want to sleep, not die. With her patrolling the halls I don't stand a chance."  
"Ah, Franziska is pretty scary. No one is safe when she's around."

Miles let out a little laugh. "She does keep the halls clear though, you can't deny her of that."  
"Yeah, she's an amazing person..." Adrian almost whispered this.

While the topic of conversation had switched to the satanic hall monitor, Yanni had fallen asleep once again.  
"Dammit! We need some more members here! Three council members is not enough!"  
"Four." Corrected Miles.  
"Look at him, there's no way he can be useful. For arguments sake, let's just say three."  
"Agreed," chorused the other two members.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," said Miles.  
A boy entered through the door. He was clearly a first year in the school. He was fairly small and would have looked like any ordinary first year if it wasn't for his hair. He had short brown hair but had two big... spikes(?) at the front of it.

_He must use a lot of hair gel to achieve that look, _concluded Phoenix as he thought about how much hair gel he went through to achieve his signature spikes. He couldn't help but feel a sense of respect for the look the younger boy had created for himself.  
_I like this guy. He clearly has great hair sense._

"Umm... hello. My name is Apollo Justice. Is this the student council?"  
"Yes, how can we help you?" Enquired Miles.  
"Well... I was wondering if I could join the council. I wasn't sure if first years could, but I thought I'd at least try."  
Miles was surprised at this. "We have nothing against first years joining, after all I joined in my first year. But wouldn't you rather be outside playing sports or something?"  
"I can't play sports very well. I can't catch to save my life and don't have any hand-eye coordination, hehe." He scratched the back of his neck as he said this.  
"The library got boring after a bit and I wouldn't dare stay in the halls or classrooms too long or else..." Apollo's voice trailed off.  
"You'll be attacked by some maniac hall monitor with a whip?" Asked Phoenix.  
Apollo just nodded while Phoenix laughed.

"So I'm guessing you want to join the council so you'll have something to do, correct?" Asked the president.  
Another nod.  
"Well if you do join, there are certain responsibilities involved. I don't want you to back out half way through. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I'll do my best!"  
"Let him join," said Phoenix, "He'll be much more useful than Sir Sleeps-a-lot over here."  
"It would be nice to have some of the work load lifted," agreed Adrian.  
Miles looked at the brunette who stood in the doorway.

"Weren't there any other extra-curricular things that caught your attention more than the student council?"  
"Well... you see I did audition for the choir," the look on Apollo's face suddenly changed to a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. "It seems that they aren't ready for my chords of steel just yet."

Not really sure what he was on about but deciding it would be useful to have another member around, Miles made his decision.  
"All right then, you may join the council. Don't let me down okay?"  
"I'll be the best member I can be!" The first year smiled and Miles couldn't help but smile back. _Well this does seem fortunate. He looks like he'll at least try and make himself useful. _He glanced at the sleeping Yogi. _I really should do something about him... _

x~x~x~x~x

"Okay, so who ordered the latte?"

"That would be me," said Phoenix, raising his hand slightly.

"So that must mean that this cake is yours miss?"

"Yup! That's mine! Yummy!" The girl grinned widely as the dessert was placed in front of her.

The waitress excused herself and got on with serving her other customers.  
"Doesn't this look awesome Nick?"  
"Maya, how are you still hungry? I heard about you eating over ten burgers in the school canteen earlier today."  
"Oh that was nothing! It was more like a snack."  
_A snack? This girl isn't human!_

Despite this thought, Phoenix smiled fondly at his friend. It had been a while since Phoenix and Maya had had a chance to catch up on things. It was a stroke of luck that they both were free after school today. They were currently at the local cafe, sat in one of the stalls by the window that had those awesome cushioned seat things everyone tries to get.

"How's the boyfriend?" Maya asked with a cheeky grin. She winked as she said it.  
"H-He's not my boyfriend Maya!"  
"Well you're sure taking your sweet time. You should just tell him already!"  
"I wish it were that simple," sighed the spikey haired one.  
"Well you'd better hurry it up, I mean pretty much everyone wants Miles as their boyfriend," Maya stated matter-of-factly.  
"I know that!" exclaimed Phoenix, slamming his head down on the table.

"Woah, hey! Don't hurt yourself Nick. Look, you don't have to worry about the MEFC interfering for a while, same goes for the MEAG. So now is your chance while the majority of the competition is regrouping."  
"Right, I understand. So Kay's expressly told her members not to do anything for a while?"  
"Yeah, she can't risk any of them being kicked out of Fujimori. She realises now that she should have just stayed with the subtle tactics instead of going all out," explained the spirit medium.  
"That doesn't surprise me, they did destroy a whole building after all."

Maya was in the MEFC. Not because she was a huge fan of Miles, but because she got so concerned about Phoenix when he found out about the clubs. He would constantly try and find out anything he could to make sure that Miles wouldn't be in danger of anything. Seeing as the MEFC guarded it's secrets exceptionally well, he never had much success. He started to lose sleep. Eventually Maya had had enough and, being the great friend she was, joined the MEFC so that she could report all their activities to the vice-president. Phoenix was truly grateful to Maya for all that she had done.

"I just don't want to say how I feel and then have Miles turn on me..."  
"Yeah, I can understand that I guess. But shouldn't you try and drop some hints at least? I mean, isn't that wolfy delinquent gonna steal him from you if you don't?"  
"Lang... I don't think so at the moment. He's in the same situation as me. We've both been friends with Miles since we were little kids, so we don't want to jeopardize that in any way."  
"Geez, you should just say it and let the chips fall where they may."  
"You're not exactly clued up on the whole concept of love are you?" Questioned Phoenix, laughing slightly.  
"Hm? Oh I know all about love. For example: I love this cake! But I think I love burgers more!" Maya smiled happily as she continued on about her love for burgers and Phoenix just laughed. He enjoyed spending time with Maya like this, she always put him in a good mood. She was also good at listening, doing her best to help Phoenix out with the Edgeworth situation.

"Hey Nick, what time is it?"  
Phoenix glanced at his watch. "Just coming up to six, why?"  
"Uh-oh, I'd better take off. I've got spirit medium training tonight."  
"Yeah, that's right. You still plan on becoming the master?"  
"But of course!"  
"Okay, well have fun training. Tell Pearl I said hi okay?"  
"Will do," said Maya as she got up and waved goodbye. Phoenix remained seated and allowed himself to drown in his thoughts. He knew that Lang could confess at any time, and if he did it before he did, then he could potentially lose Miles. Of course, the whole thing could back-fire against him, but there was no way to know for sure.

"It just... doesn't get any easier..." He whispered under his breath.

x~x~x~x~x

"What? How can this not work? I looked over the numbers so carefully! This should all add up!" Adrian collapsed onto the floor when she realised that all the days she'd just spent working with the new funds were useless.

"There, there. It'll all be okay. Would you like me to get you a drink or something Adrian?" Apollo offered kindly.  
The treasurer looked up wearily. "Oh... thank you so much. That would be really helpful Apollo."  
The brunette smiled and went to get Adrian a drink.

Phoenix was busy looking over some of the ideas that the students had about the new drama studio that was to be built. Seeing as there was nothing left of the old building, the students could offer ideas as to how the new one should look. The student council would sort through the ideas and propose any of the good ones to the headmaster. Miles was currently in a meeting with said headmaster and Yanni was sleeping as usual.

Apollo entered the room, returning from the vending machines. He looked at the sleeping senior.  
"I didn't know you could actually blow nose bubbles," he observed. "I mean, I see it in anime and manga, but I've never seen anyone do it for real."  
"I think Yanni's just a special case," said Phoenix as he also looked at the sleeping teen. "I wish he'd put as much effort as he did sleeping into doing something useful."

"Here you go Adrian," Apollo handed over the drink he had gotten and the girl looked at him gratefully.  
"Thank you."

"Edgeworth has been in that meeting for a long time now huh?" remarked the new council member.  
"Yeah I guess, but sometimes they can drag on for hours," replied the vice-president.  
"Seriously? What do they talk about?"  
"They discuss the school's activities, the students interests, funds, improvements that could be made etcetera." Answered Adrian.

Just then, the silver haired teen entered the room.  
"Aha, there he is. Another long meeting," said Phoenix when he clapped eyes on Miles.  
Miles just looked up at him with a tired expression. He caught sight of Yanni.  
"I should be the one sleeping here, not him," he grumbled.  
"Any news?" Enquired the treasurer.

"Yes actually. We have a new transfer student arriving here today. The headmaster requested that I meet him and show him around."  
"What? You mean you get to play host to some foreign person while we stay here and work? Doesn't seem fair to me," pouted Phoenix as he looked at all the stuff he still had to get through.  
"That's what I told the headmaster, that I had too much work and didn't have the time to show this new student around school." The president looked at Apollo. "So I said that I'll go and meet them and introduce myself, but I'm leaving it up to Apollo to show him everywhere that may be of use to him."

"Really?" Asked Apollo, surprised he'd been given such an important task so early on in his career on the student council.  
"Well the rest of us have stuff to get on with... Well, _most_ of us do." He shot a death glare at Yogi. "You know the main places in the school by now right?" Miles asked, turning back to face Apollo. "All you have to do is show this new student around and answer any questions he may have. I'll be there for the first few minutes so if you honestly don't feel up to it I guess I'll have no choice but to show him around myself, but hopefully it won't get to that."  
"Don't worry, I'll do it! I won't let you down!" Apollo was eager to show that he could be useful. Even though his reasons for joining the council weren't the best, he figured that as long as he was on it he may as well do jobs he was assigned to the best of his abilities. Besides, it really would be a help to the other members who were always working so hard.

"Where's this new guy from?" Asked Phoenix.

"Germany," replied the president. He caught sight of the expression on Apollo's face and immediately guessed what was wrong. "Don't worry, I'm told that he can speak English well enough. You won't have to speak to him in German."  
The first year let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I don't know any German!"

x~x~x~x~x

Miles and Apollo waited at the front of school. The new transfer student was due to arrive any minute.  
After a bit of waiting, a car pulled up in front of them. The windows were tinted so the two council members couldn't see inside. When the door opened they were met with the sight of their new student.

He stepped gracefully out the car, then reached back inside to grab something. It was a guitar case, presumably with a guitar inside of it. He casually swung the case over his shoulder and left the driver to retrieve his luggage from the boot.

"Guten Tag!" He exclaimed happily, lifting up his hand and waving.  
"Guten Tag," replied Miles.  
Apollo didn't say anything. He just stared at the new transfer student.

He was tall and had beautiful long blonde hair that was twisted so it fell down one shoulder. Despite what one would probably consider to be a female hair-do, this guy pulled it off while still looking masculine. He was already wearing the school uniform but he wasn't clad in the jacket. He had the first few buttons of his blouse undone, so that one could admire the toned chest that lay beneath. He looked like a rock star.

Apollo snapped back to reality when he realised he was staring. Miles was busy introducing himself.  
"I am Miles Edgeworth, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the student council president here at Fujimori High, so if you ever need anything then please do not hesitate to ask me."  
"Oh wow, Danke! This is wunderbar! I am Klavier Gavin, nice to meet you." Klavier smiled at Miles, looking him up and down. "I think I'll like this school," he grinned.  
Miles nudged Apollo, signaling for him to introduce himself as well.

"Oh, err... I'm Apollo Justice. I'll be showing you around the school today."  
Klavier looked at him. "Oh ja? The president won't do it?" He looked at Miles, who proceeded to bow.  
"I'm extremely sorry, but I have too much stuff to sort out today. Don't worry, Apollo is more than capable of showing you around."  
Klavier sighed and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped, Schätzchen," said Klavier.

_Schätzchen? Is that what the president's name is in German? _Apollo wondered. Miles looked slightly awkward for a moment but then went back to being cool and composed. "Well I'll leave you to it Apollo. I'll see you around Klavier."

"Sure thing Schätzchen~!" Klavier called after him.

During the encounter, the driver that had brought Klavier here had taken off and left Klaver's luggage beside him. Apollo looked at the sheets of paper Miles had left with him. "Well your room is in the west dormitory according to this so... should we go and drop your stuff off before I show you around? It'll probably be easier that way."

"Ja I guess," agreed Klavier and he picked up his luggage.  
"Oh here, I'll help you," offered Apollo as he picked up a bag. It was heavier than he had anticipated but he had already committed to carrying it. _Shouldn't have offered, me and my big mouth. _

The two set off towards Klavier's dormitory.  
"So I'll show you around when we've got your stuff sorted out?" Asked Apollo.  
The blonde looked down at Apollo, then smiled. "Sure thing, Herr Forehead."

_Herr Forehead... I don't speak German but..._

"Hey! My name is Apollo!"  
"Herr Forehead suits you better," stated Klavier and he started to stalk off.  
"Hey! You don't even know where you're going! Wait!"

Klavier merely laughed melodically.  
"I'll definitely like it here~!" He cooed.

Thus went the arrival of the new transfer student.

x~x~x~x~x

**So we have two new arrivals in the story! Will Klavier be battling for Edgey's heart? Or will a side story begin between him and Polly? And in the next chapter it's Lang's birthday, has Miles made a fatal mistake when he asks Lang what he would like? Find out next time~~!  
Please review because reviews make me super-duper happy~~! ^_^**  
**Thank you for reading my fic :)**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx **


	5. Birthday

**Hehe, I really like this fic :D It was a slow starter but more people are taking interest and that makes me happy ^_^ So, on with the story~!**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Five- Birthday

Fujimori's library, one of the best libraries in the world. There are books on absolutely everything imaginable in this grand room, and there are comfy chairs for the students to relax and read one of the plethora of amazing books. Of course, finding the book you want isn't the easiest thing in the world. There are bookcases that stretch up so high that you need a ladder to get to the top of them, but if you know where to look then you will always find the book that's right for you. Many students like to spend their free time here for the simple fact that it is a peaceful place where they can escape the commotion that is the every day life at Fujimori.

"What's that look for?"  
"...It is your birthday today, correct?  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I got you something."

Lang looked as the librarian grabbed something from under the desk and slid a rectangular shaped object covered in gold wrapping paper across to him.  
"I hope you will find it beneficial," she said breezily.  
"It's only a birthday, you shouldn't have bothered," mumbled the wolf. But he was touched that some effort had been made by the librarian, so his lips formed a small smile and he looked at the blonde in front of him.  
"Thanks Shih-Na."

Not waiting until later to open the gift, Lang started to tear at the wrapping paper.  
"You will ruin the present if you rip the paper up like that," Shih-Na stated in an emotionless voice.  
"It's the only way to get it open! God dammit I can't open it! How the hell did you wrap this thing?"  
"Be quiet, this is a library after all. Give it here," neatly taking the present away from the angered delinquent, the librarian slid a dainty finger beneath a fold in the paper and within two seconds the present was revealed.

"A book? Aw c'mon Shih-Na, you know I don't like reading!"  
"Then how come you like to hang out in the library?"

Lang was silent. He couldn't tell her why he frequented the library.  
A small smile graced the librarian's lips. "Read the title, I'm sure you will agree that you need this book."  
Lang looked.

"How to be lucky in love: 100 sure fire ways to get that special someone," he read. "Why the hell would I need this?" Lang raised his voice.  
He merely got a stern look from the older girl, who put her finger to her lips to let Lang know that he had to shut the hell up because he was in a library.  
"I am not an idiot," she stated. "I know very well why you come here to the library. It's to read the books he reads, isn't it?"  
Lang's eyes widened. "W-what? I don't know what you're on about." He wasn't fooling anyone, the wolf never stammered usually. Shih-Na had figured it out.

"You always check the president's library card to see what he has read, then you always check out the same books. Why else would you do this if you weren't interested in him?"  
"It just so happens that I like law books." The delinquent was lying through his teeth, and the third year girl knew it.  
She smirked. "You are perfectly capable of finding your own law books if that is the case. But what you are doing... Well I'd define you as a stalker."  
The wolf was about to explode again, but Shih-Na spoke first in a threatening way. "For the last time Shi-Long, this is a library. You so much as raise you're voice again..." She needn't have finished that sentence.  
_I may be the toughest guy here at Fujimori High, but man this girl is scary!_

"Anyway, I got you that book so you could at least try and make some progress. I watched you all through first year, and you're in second year now without any new developments. It's pathetic, so just read the book Shi-Long."  
And with that, the librarian turned on her heels to tend to some of her duties. Lang proceeded to the library exit, heading to his roof. He was angry.  
_How dare Shih-Na call me pathetic? And since when did she know about how I feel about Miles? Dammit! Does she seriously think I haven't tried to tell Miles how I feel? It's not so simple as saying, "I love you, let's go out." He's my closest friend, I can't ruin that! This sucks..._

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Lang collided with someone in the hall.  
Not deigning to apologise, the wolf carried on until-  
WHOOSH  
A sharp pain erupted over the delinquent's back.  
"GAH! Alright, who the hell did that? You're gonna pay!" The wolf turned around quickly, baring his teeth.

A small girl just stood there, glaring defiantly with a crop whip in her hands.  
"You didn't apologise for so rudely bumping into me, fool! I thought I should make it my job to teach you some manners."  
"You can't just go around assaulting people with whips, pipsqueak!"  
"Pipsqueak? Who do you think you are addressing?"  
"Some stupid first year with attitude," scowled Lang. This earned him another lash of the girl's whip.

"My name is Franziska von Karma you fool! I am a hall monitor here, so don't you dare say I'm a stupid first year."  
"Heh, I'll call you what I want little girl," smirked Lang. "Besides, why should I apologise? You were the one who walked into me."  
"How dare you? I am perfection! I would never walk into someone!" The blue haired girl raised her arm, ready to strike Lang again, but he was wise to this now and so caught it with ease.  
Franziska let out a small gasp before regaining composure. "Fool! Stop doing foolish things and release my whip this instant!"  
Lang just shrugged. "Whatever, I don't have time to play with you anyway." He grabbed the whip and hurled it across the hall.  
"See ya."

Lang carried on despite the mouth full of abuse being hurled at him by the hall monitor.  
_Being made fun of by Shih-Na and being whipped by a demonic first year... this birthday is going great. _The wolf decided he'd stop the sarcastic internal monologue and instead go for a nap on his beloved roof. And that is exactly what he did.

x~x~x~x~x

"Lang?"

Said person felt someone lightly pushing him, to pull him out of slumber.

"Lang?" The same voice again, followed by more pushing.  
"Mmmm, no lemme sleep five more minutes..." mumbled the wolf.  
"Geez, you go to this great high school and all you do is sleep. Well I've had enough, get up Lang!"

Suddenly, the delinquent was jerked upwards by his shirt collar.  
Lang opened his eyes, awake now and ready to shout at whoever had the nerve to wake him, but when he saw who it was he quickly blushed before realising he looked like and idiot so he looked down instead.  
"Waking you up is never easy," laughed Miles.  
Back to his old self, Lang retorted with, "Yeah, well I ain't the only heavy sleeper. You're way worse than me." Lang grinned.  
Miles laughed his melodic laugh yet again. "I guess you are right. Looks like none of us will have trouble getting to sleep tonight right?"  
"Huh? What's happening tonight?" The delinquent looked at the object of his affection, confused.

"It's your birthday today, so we always have a sleepover," stated Miles. A smirk graced his face, "You didn't think I'd forget did you?"  
_Of course! We do this every year, how did I forget that?  
_Lang grinned and winked. "Nah, just testing ya. Although... I thought you'd be busy with council stuff."  
"It can wait for one day, your birthday is more important than work. Mind if we stay at my place this time? I left your present there this morning by mistake."  
Lang pulled a false look of shock. "The great Miles Edgeworth, president of Fujimori High, made a mistake? This cannot be!" Lang held the back of his hand up to the silver haired one's forehead. "Well... you don't appear to have a fever..."  
"Lang! I make mistakes too you know!" Miles batted his friends hand away but he was laughing. He always had fun whenever he was Lang. He took the stress of being the student council president away and let him relax. It was strange, everyone else in the school seemed to expect Miles to act a certain way because he was the president, but Lang just treated him normally. He liked being able to just enjoy being himself with Lang, and not having to worry about acting in the dignified way he usually had to.

"Well, should we go? Or do you have some work to do?" Miles said this jokingly, knowing full well that Lang never did any work and just slept most of the time.  
Lang laughed and the two set off.  
"You studied so hard to get into Fujimori... I don't understand why you don't at least _try _and do some studying. You're really smart."  
"Meh, intelligence is overrated," the wolf stated simply.  
"Then why go through the bother of going here?"  
_Heh, that's easy... because you wanted to go here.  
_"Just wanted to see if I could get in is all," shrugged the delinquent.

"Should we stop by your place so you can get anything you may need?" asked Miles.  
"Nah, I've never had my stuff before now. Why break tradition?" Lang grinned and Miles laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. The first time we ever did this you didn't have anything with you and it seems to be like that each year."  
"The first time we did this I was a pain in the ass. I never thanked you properly did I?"  
"It's alright, I knew you were grateful. Besides, you were going through a tough time."  
"Yeah..."  
Lang let his mind wander off as they walked to Edgeworth's house.

_The first time I had a sleepover with Miles was actually the first time I'd ever met him..._

x~x~x~x~x

A small boy with spiky brunette hair ran rapidly through the unfamiliar streets. He was doing his best to hold back the tears of sadness, anguish and anger but they refused to be contained and fell down his red cheeks. People began to turn around and look at the boy, but he was quick and so no one had a chance of catching him and calming him down. Once he'd been running for at least half an hour and his stamina was now fully depleted he came to a halt. He looked around, but there wasn't a single person in sight. The sun was beginning to set and he was in the middle of nowhere.  
"W-where am I?" he asked himself.  
He couldn't see any buildings whatsoever, he seemed to have wandered into a forest of some description. It was almost inevitable that the small wolf would end up lost, after all he was in a strange new country and wasn't even paying attention to the path he had taken to get here. He tore the dog-collar styled necklace he had on from around his neck and chucked it as far as he could into the depths of the forest. The gold license glittered as it caught the sunlight, illuminating the name on the tag: Shi-Long Lang.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, more tears running down his cheeks. He curled his hands up into fists and punched a nearby tree as hard as he possibly could. It hurt terribly, but he didn't care. He just needed to release all the anger inside of him.

"Dammit!" He screamed again. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's all the fault of prosecutor's! They ruined my life, I wish they would all DIE! What have I got left to live for now? NOTHING!" Carrying on the repeated punching, the small boy remembered what had happened just a week ago and cried even harder, but still gasping out angry words. His hands were bleeding now, deep cuts forming. But still the brunette carried on, abusing the tree with all his strength.

Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder. Someone's hand. Pausing his barrage of attacks on the tree, he turned around to see a smaller boy with silver hair looking at him with curiosity. Lang gasped as he thought about what he must look like, and did his best to wipe away any tears.

"It's okay, you can cry in front of me," said the small boy calmly.  
"No, it's disgraceful," said the wolf angrily, still wiping away tears.  
"But you're upset, so doesn't it make sense for you to cry? You'll feel better."  
"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what will and won't make me feel better?" The small wolf glared at the mysterious boy.  
"It's a fact actually, I'm not trying to order you around." The smaller boy's voice stayed calm, although a look of concern became evident on his face. "Your hands..."  
The silver haired boy took the hands of the other and held them there gently. The brunette blushed.  
"H-Hey! Let go of my hands idiot!" He jerked his hands away.  
"I'm Miles Edgeworth," the silver haired one stated.  
"I didn't ask your name!"  
"I know. What's your name?"  
"What?"  
"I assume you know your own name?"  
"Shi-Long Lang," he mumbled. "But I hate my name now, it's dirty and disgraced."

Miles cocked his head to the side. "Care to explain?"  
_No, why the hell would I tell some stranger my problems? _But despite thinking this, the young Lang started recounting the events that had brought him and his family to ruin.

"I'm from Zheng Fa," he began, "And my family was really powerful over there. The House of Lang was well respected, life was great..."  
Miles nodded, "I didn't think you were from around here. What do you mean, 'was' well respected?"  
Lang grew angry, "Some idiot prosecutor! He ruined our lives!"  
Edgeworth stood there silently, waiting for the other boy to compose himself before continuing.  
"My family was big in the world of law enforcement, my father was a detective. He was working on a case, had all the evidence needed to put this guy behind bars. But then... then..." Tears once again flowed down the young wolf's cheeks.  
"This prosecutor tampered with evidence my father collected and... well everything we had was lost to us. We were a joke, hated by all, made a mockery of!" Anger returned to Lang, tears falling more forcefully. "My family had to leave Zheng Fa, so we came here. I hate it! I don't know anyone and I miss my home... Now I have no idea where I am and I hold a name that has nothing but dishonor! My ancestor, the great Lang Zi, would be ashamed. There is nothing left for me to look forward to, my whole life has been ruined by one prosecutor! If there is one thing I vow to do, it is destroy all prosecutors!"

Throughout this whole outburst, Miles had stayed calm and listened silently. When he spoke, all he said was, "Revenge isn't the answer."  
"It's the only one I can think of!" Shouted Lang, "I don't know what else I can possibly do."  
"You can carry on with life," said the silver haired one simply.  
"Did you not hear what I've just said? My life has been ruined!" Lang glared at Miles.  
"Only because you perceive it that way. Just use this as an opportunity for a fresh start. If you want to make the Lang name great again then shouldn't you focus on positive things instead of trivial things like revenge?" Miles lent casually against a tree as he said this.

"Just who the hell are you?" Asked Lang, annoyed that this small boy seemed to make a lot of sense.  
"I told you, I'm Miles Edgeworth."  
"That's not what I meant! You're on the prosecutor's side aren't you?" Lang huffed and turned away, about to leave the small boy.  
"I'm on the side of justice." Shi-Long stopped when he heard this, and rage consumed him even more.  
"How can you call what happened to my family justice?" He roared.  
"I never said justice occurred, merely that I am on justice's side. You cannot go around vowing to destroy all prosecutor's. They aren't all corrupt like the one you told me about, I'm sure before this incident you're family would have worked with many different prosecutor's right? Did all of them try to maliciously tarnish your family name?"  
_Damn! Why does he have to stay so calm and be so right? He pisses me off!_

"I don't have time to listen to you," growled the wolf and he started to walk away but stopped when he heard Miles say, "That's great and all, but you have no idea where you are. You aren't even from around here, so what logic is it that you would just wander off to get even more lost?"  
Lang didn't have to turn around to know that a smirk was on the silver haired one's face.  
"Come with me." Miles walked over to the wolf and took his hand once again. "If you come back to mine then I can sort your hands out, and my father can find out where you're staying now."

Not really wanting to go off with the boy who aggravated him so much but realising that he really had no other option, Lang sulkily allowed himself to be dragged along by Miles.  
"So... Why are you here in this forest? I'm here cuz I'm lost but you don't seem like the type to lose direction." The young wolf was merely making conversation, he wasn't sure why.  
"I like to come here to read. I want to be a defence attorney when I'm older so I read lots of law books. It's quiet out here," the smaller boy smiled.  
"You don't have any books though," observed Lang.  
"I have a secret base here, so I keep them there."  
_So he is on the side of that prosecutor! If he's so into law then he would never go against what that idiot did... I hate this guy, why am I letting him take me to his house? I should just run away...  
_But for whatever reason, Lang carried on following the other.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, until eventually the two boys reached a grand looking house.  
_Wow... looks like this guy comes from a wealthy background. Of course, this is nothing compared to the Lang Mansion back in Zheng Fa..._

The house was a typical manor house and had climber vines all over which gave it a rather distinguished yet homely look. Miles still had hold of Lang's hand, although it was only a loose hold so as not to hurt the wolfs hand further.  
As soon as they entered the house, Lang was greeted with the most delicious smell in the world. He wasn't sure what it was, but his stomach growled instantly. Miles gave a quiet laugh. "Don't worry, you can eat soon."

"Father, we have a visitor," called the small boy. A few seconds later, a tall man in glasses appeared at the door, clad in an apron. He smiled warmly. "Ah Miles, it's rare of you to bring friends over. Who do we have here?"  
The man that Lang guessed was Edgeworth's father looked at the wolf, expecting to be able to put a name to a face. "Well it's certainly not Phoenix, or that other boy you hang around with... Larry is it?"

Lang felt Miles tense at the mention of that name. _Guess he's not fond of this Larry kid..._

"Father, this is Shi-Long Lang. I met him in the forest where I like to read, he doesn't know where he is because he's new to this area. I was wondering if you'd be able to find out where his parents are located while I sort his hands out," Miles gestured to the scarred hands of Shi-Long.  
Immediately understanding the situation, Gregory Edgeworth took action and went to find out where Lang's family were now living. Miles ushered his guest into the kitchen (the origin of that heavenly smell from earlier) and got out a first aid kit.  
"This will sting," he explained calmly, before spraying anti-septic onto the wolf's hands. The latter let out a small howl before composing himself quickly, blocking out the sharp stinging that was spreading over his hands. "Sorry," said Miles sympathetically, "I know it hurts but just bear with it."  
"I don't need your pity," scowled Lang. Miles simply raised his eyebrows before reaching into the first aid bag, pulling out a couple of bandages. The silver haired one expertly wrapped the bandages around the wounded hands with ease, and when completed he nodded and smiled at his work.

Lang didn't say anything, he just stared at his now bandaged hands.  
"Hey," Miles called. The wolf glanced up, and before he even had time to react the smaller boy was hugging him. "I know things seem bad now, but they will look up. You don't need a prestigious name to become someone, it's up to the individual to make something of themselves. Stop clinging to your name and be proud of yourself. Stop sulking, because you have a bright future." And with that, Miles broke off the hug and went off in search of his father to see if Lang's family had been located, and also to warn him that the pan of boiling water in the kitchen was overflowing.  
Shi-Long stared after Miles, unsure of how to react to what had just happened.  
"I should be proud of myself? And I have a bright future, huh?" he muttered.

After Gregory had managed to successfully track down the Lang's and had managed to save the kitchen from treacherous flooding, he informed the boys of the plan for that evening.  
"Shi-Long, I managed to find your family but they are quite a way away. Did you honestly run all the way here?"  
The small wolf nodded.  
"Well that's rather impressive I guess," he laughed. "Well anyway, because they are so busy with moving in we decided that you should stay the night here and they will pick you up in the morning. I'm sure Miles can find you something you can sleep in."

After finishing the most delicious meal Lang had ever eaten, courtesy of Mr. Edgeworth, the two boys headed upstairs.  
"My room is just down the hall," Miles gestured in the direction in which Lang was supposed to head. "I'll go find something you can sleep in."  
The brunette found the room easily enough, it was obvious it belonged to his host. Everything was neat and in its place, and the bookshelf to the side was filled with complicated books on law. Deciding he'd have a rummage around, he found an untouched origami set at the bottom of one of the many cupboards. Deciding it would kill some time, he started to make little origami cranes. When Miles got back he stopped dead when he saw the sight in front of him.

"You... You can make paper cranes?" He asked, shocked.  
"Well yeah, can't anyone? It's so simple even an idiot could do it," said the wolf, completing yet another perfect crane.  
"Teach me!" Shouted Edgeworth, dropping the clothes he had retrieved for Lang and running over to where bits of origami paper and many cranes now stood.  
"Don't tell me... you can't make these things?" Lang couldn't help but laugh at this.  
"Hey! It's not that I can't-" Edgeworth began before Lang interrupted.  
"-Well go ahead and make one then." The wolf's eyes glittered and challenged the younger boy.  
Knowing that he'd already lost but his pride making him try anyway, Miles picked up one of the paper squares and desperately tried to recall the steps. Needless to say it failed, and he ended up glaring daggers into the paper. "Damn that Butz, buying me this origami set because he knows full well I can't do it!"

Lang laughed at the comical sight in front of him, but felt bad that he didn't know how to make the paper cranes. "Here," he said, "you have to fold it here like this."  
The wolf moved closer in order to show the smaller boy the appropriate steps.  
Despite spending a good few hours on origami lessons, Miles still remained hopeless while getting more flustered and Lang cheered up considerably.  
"Looks like this wasn't the worst birthday ever," said Lang as he casually draped his arm over the angered Miles, who was currently tearing up the rest of the origami paper. "C'mon, no need to take it out on the paper," he said jokingly.  
Miles looked up. "It's your birthday?" He queried.  
"Yup."  
"Wow... You've had a dramatic birthday," stated Miles.  
Lang laughed, "You can say that again! But it's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be so... thanks I guess."  
Edgeworth smiled, "No problem."

Shortly after this incident, Lang soon started at Edgeworth's school and the two became firm friends. Lang never forgot the words Miles had said to him that day that had pulled him out of his misery. The wolf respected Miles and all that he stood for, and that respect soon turned to admiration, which in turn blossomed into something more. Of course, Miles meant too much to Lang for him to ever risk ruining it by telling him his true feelings. But ever since that day all those years ago, it became a tradition for Lang and Miles to have a sleepover on each others birthdays.

x~x~x~x~x

"Okay, I left your present in my room," said Miles as the two of them entered his house.  
"Where's your dad?" asked the delinquent. "Work," said Miles, "Defence attorneys work long hours. He'll be home soon though."

The two of them walked up the stairs and down the hall into the insanely neat and tidy room that belonged to the president.

"I hope you like your present," said Miles. "I wasn't sure which birthday to give this to you on, but seeing as we're in our second year in high school I figured now would be as good a time as any."  
Miles handed a small-ish box over to his friend. Lang looked at it in curiosity. When he lifted the lid up, his eyes widened.  
"This is..." Lang's voice trailed off.  
"I tried to keep the design the same as much as I could. I figured that by now you wouldn't be ashamed of the name, after all things are looking up right? I told you that you had a bright future."  
Lang just stared at the dog-styled collar in the box, the bright gold license hanging from it had his name engraved into it.

"How did you-?" Lang needn't have finished his sentence.  
"When you threw it all those years ago, it hit me on the head so I followed where it had come from and it led me to you. It was pretty beaten up so I restored it and waited for the perfect time to give it back," Miles explained. "You don't feel like throwing it away again, do you?"  
Lang smiled. "No, if there's one thing you've taught me then it's to be proud of who I am." And with that, the wolf tied the collar around his neck and wore it proudly.  
"It suits you," commented Edgeworth.  
"Heh, thanks. So, what are the plans for tonight prez?" Asked Lang.  
"Anything you want, it is _your_ birthday after all."  
Lang paused for a moment before he smiled mischievously. Miles picked up on this and narrowed his eyes, looking at Lang suspiciously.  
"What?" He asked, his guards up.  
"How about we do some origami tonight?" The wolf winked.  
Miles just gave the brunette a shove and Lang laughed, "I love birthdays."

x~x~x~x~x

**And... end chapter! I know this was a chapter that was focused on LangxEdgey but don't worry I will balance it out with more FeeniexEdgey in later chapters. So we finally learn about Lang's past with Edgey... what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Any preference to who Edgey should end up with yet? Well whatever your thoughts, review and let me know~! ^_^ **  
**Thank you so much for reading~~! ^.^**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	6. A Lesson In Romantics

**Urgh... Urgh... URGH! *dies***

***reincarnates* I have just had GCSEs... they are physically draining! I respect those of you who have gotten through this feat unscathed! *bows* Anywho, I'm back and I shall now be continuing the story :)**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Six- A Lesson In Romantics

"Hey Apollo, could you hand me that book over there on the table?"  
"Sure thing Phoenix." Apollo retrieved the aforementioned book and handed it over to Phoenix. "Thanks."

"Hey Apollo~!" Came a sleepy voice, "Could you go find me an extra pillow somewhere?"  
"DO SOME WORK YANNI!" Shouted Phoenix, "Ignore him Apollo, he should do some work around here."  
Apollo just let out a small laugh as he watched the spiky haired teen scream at the sleepy one, and laughed even more when Yogi fell asleep when Phoenix was mid rant.

"The president has been gone for over an hour now," observed the new council member as Wright sat down in his chair with an angry sigh.  
"Yeah, well with the school dance happening in the next few months there's a lot to plan." As soon as he had said this, a despairing voice sounded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I checked this sooooo many times! THIS. SHOULD. WORK." All present council members backed into the corner as it looked as if Adrian was about to unleash the apocalypse on all the paperwork she had just done about the funds for the upcoming school dance.  
"AAAAARGGGHHHHHHH!" The treasurer had finally lost it. Phoenix and Apollo sprinted to the exit, trying to save themselves.  
"Wait!" exclaimed Apollo, "What about Yanni? It's too dangerous to leave him in there!"  
"It's too late for him now Apollo, we should just save ourselves!" The raven haired one said frantically. _Besides, it serves him right for falling asleep all the time!_

And with that, the two members went to go and take cover in a different part of the school, leaving Yanni to fend for himself.

x~x~x~x~x

In another part of Fujimori, Miles and the headmaster were just finishing up discussing the major things on the school agenda.

"That was an excellent proposal as always Worthy!" Headmaster Damon Gant clapped his hands loudly as he praised the student council president.  
"It wasn't anything _that _special," Miles said humbly, shifting around uncomfortably in the chair in the headmaster's study. _I wish he'd quit calling me Worthy..._  
"Nonsense, it was great! I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Worthy."  
"Headmaster... Please could you stop calling me that?"  
"Why, you were the most worthy candidate for your current position, and also the most worthy of a bright future!" More clapping of the hands, "The nickname reflects that."

Miles sighed, _There's just no reasoning with him. Oh well, at least this meeting is just about finished.  
_As if reading Edgeworth's thoughts, Gant stopped the clapping and went back into serious headmaster mode. "There is one last thing that we must discuss," he stated.  
The silver haired teen waited expectantly, assuming he would be told what this last matter to discuss was.  
"I'm sure that you remember our new foreign student, Klavier Gavin?"

Miles nodded, and Gant carried on.  
"Well, despite him being here for a few weeks now, he claims that he is having trouble with the language barrier."  
"Really?" asked Miles in amazement, "He seemed almost fluent in English when I met him briefly on the day of his arrival."  
"Believe me Worthy, I was sure that he knew our language perfectly, but it appears that he's not as fluent as he let on. He's been requesting that you teach him English for quite some time now, so... if you're not too busy..." The headmaster needn't have finished his sentence as Miles already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm afraid that I have a lot to sort out at the moment, so could you please give my most sincere apologies to Klavier but I'm afraid that I can't-"  
"Worthy," Gant interrupted, "Listen to me. That boy is related to Kristoph Gavin, the hot-shot prosecutor. If Klavier doesn't get his way then-"  
"-You're afraid that he will tell on us to his big brother and Fujimori will have a court case on their hands," the silver haired one finished the sentence that Damon was halfway through. Although the headmaster looked uncomfortable with their current situation, he nodded.

Miles sighed. "I'm pretty sure that Klavier isn't the type to do such things, but I understand your concern. I'll see if I can shift some things about."  
"Excellent Worthy, I wouldn't expect anything less!" Damon was smiling now, clapping once again.  
"When did Klavier want these lessons to begin?" Enquired the council president.  
"Right now, Klavier is waiting in the library."

"What? I can't do it right now! I have things to do!" Edgeworth protested.  
"You already said that you'd do it, so get off to that library right now. I'm sure everything will be fine, Worthy." And with that, Gant pushed Miles out of his office and pointed in the direction of the library, just in case the silver haired one had suddenly been struck with amnesia and forgotten the whereabouts of it.

_Well I can't just go straight to the library... I'd better tell the other council members where I'll be. _Thus Miles decided to take a quick detour to the council room.

x~x~x~x~x

"W-What on earth happened here?"

Miles had simply opened the door to the council room, and was met with the sight of all the council members bordering on consciousness. Phoenix slowly managed to crawl across the floor and once he was at a range that Edgeworth could hear him, he spoke.

"Adrian... numbers for dance wrong..." he managed. "Apollo and I... we ran for cover... Apollo ran back for Yanni and..." With that, Phoenix finally gave up and just led on the floor, motionless.  
"Phoenix!" Miles was instantly at his side, trying to ascertain what the cause of this horror was. He glanced around the room and spotted Apollo and Yanni strewn across each other, both of them unable to move adequately to get our of their current position. Then, the silver haired one found the cause of the destruction.

Adrian was in much the same state as the others, but there was a glint in her eye. She had collapsed on what appeared to be a miniature mountain of shredded papers. Miles guessed that it was the paperwork she had been working on recently about the funds for the school dance.  
"Adrian... every time the numbers don't add up..." he began, but Miles thought better than to lecture the treasurer, after all she was putting all her energy into breathing at the moment and so wouldn't even listen.

Miles sighed, "Look, everyone pull yourselves together!"  
"C-Can't..." came Apollo's weak voice.

"I don't have time for this," muttered the council president, he then spoke out clearly so all the other members could hear him, "I have to go to the library now, as I am supposed to tutor Klavier in English." This revived Phoenix and Apollo instantly.

Both members were on their feet in an instant, Phoenix immediately stood in front of Miles and Apollo hung back to get more details.  
"You can't leave us in this state!" Protested Phoenix, "Besides, you don't have time to tutor some exchange student!" The raven haired teen then looked very serious as he said, "And isn't he the one that always calls you Schätzchen and Liebling? I don't trust him at all."

"He's from Europe, it's a different culture over there," stated Miles, "And Headmaster Gant said that I had to do this."

"Even so..." Phoenix felt uneasy about this. _It's blatantly obvious that he's after Miles, how can I stop him from going?_

However the vice president needn't have bothered conjuring up a plan as at that very moment, someone rushed into the council room. Paying the current state of the room no heed, they said frantically, "President Edgeworth! You're needed right away! Larry Butz has locked himself up in a classroom and refuses to come out! You're the only one with a hope of getting him out of there!"

Miles stared at the person who had run into the room, taking in the information that had just been passed on. After a moment, he let out a frustrated sigh, "Why has that idiot gone and done that?"

"I believe that his girlfriend broke up with him... he's seriously depressed. Please come and assess the situation."

The president understood, and snapped into action. "Phoenix, I need you to snap Yanni and Adrian out of their zombie state as soon as possible. Tell Adrian to start on the numbers again, and try and get the sleepy head to make himself useful by cleaning the room. You are also to sort the room out, understood? I'm off to sort out that idiot Butz."

Phoenix nodded and proceeded to edge close to Adrian while Edgeworth headed towards the door. Remembering something, Miles turned around and said, "Apollo, would you mind going to tutor Klavier? He's only having trouble with English, so it shouldn't be too hard to help him out."  
The silver haired one didn't even wait for Apollo to respond, leaving the room swiftly in order to try and restore order to Fujimori.

The young boy just stood there for a moment, taking in the task that had just been assigned to him. _I have to teach THAT guy... the one who looks like a rock star..._

Phoenix noticed Justice's sudden statue state and proceeded to try and snap him out of it after he delivered a hard kick to Yanni, telling him to get up and make himself useful.

"What's up Apollo? You can do it right? Hey... Apollo?"  
The raven haired teen waved his hand in front of the smaller boy's eyes, attempting to gain some sort of response. Apollo just stood there, blushing slightly. When he finally realised that Wright was trying to get his attention, he tried to focus.

"O-Oh! Yeah, I can do this!" He said a bit too enthusiastically. "Just leave it to me, haha!" And with that, Apollo dazedly walked out of the council room and headed to the library.

x~x~x~x~x

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

Apollo's speed had slowed to snail pace, yet his heart was racing rapidly. He was currently trying to puzzle something out and get a logical answer, but he was failing miserably.

_Why am I like this? Why is my heart racing merely from the idea of seeing... that guy..._

Ever since the young teen had set eyes upon Klavier that day, for some reason... well he always seemed to think about him. He wasn't sure why.

_Sometimes we cross paths around school, but he always makes fun of me and calls me Herr Forehead... He's so annoying! And yet... here I am, looking and thinking like a school girl! Just what the Hell is wrong with me?_

Deciding that enough was enough, Apollo picked up the pace and strode purposefully towards the library. _Let's just get this over with._

Once Justice had entered the library, a slender girl with cropped hair immediately put a finger to her lips, indicating that she wanted silence. Obeying the librarian's silent command, Apollo carried on past the front desk and went in search of a certain German exchange student.

After about a minute of searching, the brunette finally found his soon-to-be English student. Suppressing a blush and telling himself to get a grip, Apollo sat down beside Klavier, simply saying, "Hey."

The blonde looked up curiously, and when he spotted Apollo a look of confusion flashed across his handsome face. "Guten Tag Herr Forehead... Wo ist der president?"

Despite not knowing any German, the smaller teen at least had the sense to be able to figure out the gist of what Klavier was saying. "The president had to go deal with another matter, he sends his apologies. At any rate, he sent me to help you with your English... that's the problem right?"

Klavier let out a sigh. "Ach, it seems that this whole thing will be a waste of time ja? I'll just wait till der president is free." And with that, Gavin rose from his chair, about to head towards the library exit.

"H-Hey! I can teach you just as well as he can!" Protested the brunette.  
Klavier turned around and looked at the first year in front of him. _Ehrlich, this isn't what I had in mind at all... but still, I guess this could be interesting..._

The exchange student let out a low chuckle and remarked, "You look so determined Herr Forehead, so all right then. Mein Englisch ist nicht so gut, so it's up to you to sort it out for today."

Klavier sat back down and ruffled Justice's hair, much to the others exasperation.  
"Hey! Do you know how hard it is to spike it up like this?" Scowled the brunette. Klavier merely chuckled once again. Apollo quickly looked over all the books that Klavier had brought to the study session, and was surprised to find that there was only one text book that didn't even look that helpful.

"Err... You know that you'll never be able to speak decent English with a crappy text book like that right?" Apollo pointed to Klavier's book.

"Das ist because Ich wasn't planning on having an actual Englisch lesson..." muttered Klavier under his breath so Apollo didn't quite catch what he was saying.

"Well I guess this will have to do, so what is it exactly you're having trouble with?"  
"Ach, all this work ist sooooo tiring~!" Said Klavier suddenly, "Let's just take a break for a while, okay Herr Forehead?"

"But we haven't even done any work yet!" Argued the brunette, before adding on, "And stop calling me Herr Forehead!"  
"Warum? The name suits you," stated the blonde, leaning in and poking Justice's forehead. "Das ist sehr impressiv," he chuckled.

Apollo blushed, partly out of anger and embarrassment, but mainly because of the close proximity the other was at now. _Just keep it cool Apollo! So what if he's only a few centimeters from my face? I can totally deal with this..._

As it turned out, he totally couldn't deal with it. The small teen hastily looked down at the desk and grabbed the text book so he could hide his face, but make it look like he was actually focusing on the lesson he was supposed to be giving to Klavier. Said person looked on with interest as the other did this action.

"Interessant..." He breathed. "Hey, Herr Forehead," called Klavier, "that's the page Ich am having difficulty with actually..." Klavier purposefully lent in, so that he was pressed right up next to Apollo. He casually pointed to the page the text book had randomly opened on, pretending to be interested when really he was paying more attention to how Apollo would react.

Apollo's heart was currently beating like crazy, and as he was trying to control his pulse he tried to maintain his composure. It failed, and he ended up sounding like an idiot when he looked at the page and said, "O-Oh! Pronouns! Y-Yeah! Haha! Let's do it then!"

Klavier noticed how the other had subtly moved his chair away from him, putting a distance between them. This rather amused Klavier, _You're making this more fun than I thought, Herr Forehead._

"Okay, so the deal with pronouns is-" Apollo, finally having regained composure, began to explain pronouns as best as he could to Klavier, not noticing at all that said person was slowly edging towards him once again.

"Ach~! It just sounds too complicated~!" Drawled the blonde, casually draping his arm over the brunette. "Looks like I'll never get the hang of it." A glint was in the German's eye as he watched Justice getting flustered once again.

"K-Klavier! Don't put your arm around me like that! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Apollo tried to wiggle out of the others arms, to no avail.

"I learn better this way~" cooed Klavier. "Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?" A mischievous grin appeared on his face.  
Apollo blushed. _Of course this makes me uncomfortable! Dammit, why is he acting like this? _As he was thinking this, Apollo had successfully managed to free himself from Gavin's grasp. Said teen pouted stupidly, "Aww~! You're no fun Herr Forehead!"

"J-Just focus on the lesson," Apollo managed. _This is bad, I have to calm down. Why am I like this anyway? This is so unlike me..._

For a few minutes, Klavier pretended to be paying attention to what his teacher was saying, while really he was just looking him over or thinking of something else entirely.

"You play guitar right?" Apollo asked suddenly.  
Klavier blinked, bringing his attention back to the moment at hand. "Ja."  
"H-How long have you been playing?" Asked the brunette. _Just keep up a casual conversation and everything should be okay...  
_"Hmm... Ever since I can remember," laughed the blonde, "At least zehn Jahren now."  
"Zehn Jahren?"  
"Ten years."  
"Woah... so are you in a band or something?

"Kinda... Me and a few friends used to play together back in Germany, we were pretty gut actually. We just didn't have einen singer."  
Upon hearing this, Apollo's face lit up. "Hey! You and me should jam together sometime! Your guitar skills with my chords of steel... it would be awesome!"  
Seemingly more comfortable around Klavier now that a proper conversation had started, Apollo freely chatted away as he would had Klavier been anyone else. He was smiling as he mentioned about the two of them playing together, and the blonde found himself strangely captivated by Apollo.

"Niedlich..." whispered Klavier.  
"Huh? Whuzzat mean?"  
"Oh, nothing Herr Forehead. Let's just carry on with the lesson, ja?"

The next hour or so didn't really have a focus on English at all, just random conversations with occasional intervals of Klavier trying to get Apollo all flustered. Once the lesson was over, Apollo headed back to the council room while Klavier hung back a bit.

"Apollo Justice... Ich think you've just made my life much more interessant..." As he said this, Klavier let a small smile cross his lips. "I wonder where this will lead..."

x~x~x~x~x

Later that night, when Apollo was at his own house, he looked something up that had been piquing his curiosity for a while that day.

_What does Niedlich mean? I bet it's something mean like 'Herr Forehead'... _The brunette held his hand above his heart. _It's beating fast again... why do I get like this? It's not like this happens normally, only when it's Klavier..._

Successfully digging out an old German to English dictionary that Apollo honestly didn't know he actually had, he looked up the word.  
He blushed insanely when he saw what Niedlich meant.

_Cute..._

x~x~x~x~x

**And that's the end of this chapter! Yes, it's a KlavierxPolly chappy, a few people suggested they wanted a sort of side story between these two, so here it begins!** **Is it any good? I haven't played AJ in AGES so I'm praying that the characters from there are IC most of the time...**** Well I'm beginning to become a fan of these two, probably because it's kinda refreshing not having everyone after Edgey all the time :P Well, please review and lemme know what you think, if it's a hit then I guess there'll be more KlavierxPolly in later chapters~~! ^_^**_  
_


	7. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Well, I'm glad Klavier and Polly turned out to be pretty popular, especially cuz I found it hard writing for 'em, especially Polly! But it looks like it was a success, so look out for those two in future chapters~! ^_^ Meanwhile, we're back with Edgey's admirers, and a closer look on the relationship between him and a certain spiky haired teen...**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Seven- Guilty Until Proven Innocent

"I-I didn't do it! I swear!"

A small boy with dark black hair was trying to hold back the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. Surely this wasn't happening? Everyone was against him, but why? He was innocent! But no matter how many times he claimed this to be the case; he was merely met with cruel, judging faces that clearly didn't believe a word he said.

It was bearable at first, as the small boy was usually in high spirits and so a few meaningless rumours would not dishearten him. But when he seemed to be the talking subject of everyone around him, it became difficult to maintain his cheery attitude and soon found his mood rapidly descending into depression.

_I don't even know the boy who I supposedly stole from... it makes no sense for them to blame me! What would I possible have against him?_

But to everyone around the boy, it made perfect sense that he was the culprit. Why?

No alibi.

You see, the incident that had happened at this particular primary school was that one of the students had had their lunch money, which amounted to $38, stolen. As this crime had supposedly happened during the time the students had P.E outside, no one could really be blamed for what had happened. That is, everyone except Phoenix Wright.

Young Phoenix had recently come down with a cold, and while it wasn't serious enough to force him to miss school altogether, his parents wrote a letter expressing their wishes for their son to miss the week's P.E lessons so as not to aggravate any symptoms. Given strict instructions to sit quietly and read a book during the lesson he was to miss, Phoenix merely minded his own business blissfully unaware that he would soon become the victim of a cruel injustice.

When he came back from his exercise session and made his way over to his bag, a small silver haired boy merely said quietly and in confusion, "I swear that I left my lunch money here..."

And with that one innocent remark, rumours spread like wildfire:

"Did you hear? Miles lost his lunch money!"  
"Nah, that's not like him... I bet it was stolen!"  
"Stolen? By who?"  
"Well it could only be someone who didn't do P.E..."

That's it. Just like that, Phoenix was put in the firing line for something that he was completely oblivious to. Things only became worse when even the teacher didn't believe that Wright was innocent.

Every chance she got, Miss. Tanaka would not-so-subtly bring Phoenix to the side with a serious look on her face and say, "Look Phoenix, we all know you took Miles' money. Just give it back like a good boy and we can forget that this whole fiasco ever happened."

But, of course, Phoenix had no money to give back.

After being accused for the whole day, the young raven haired boy could no longer help but let tears fall.

_This isn't fair! I didn't do it! Why won't someone believe me?_

"Phoenix Wright, you thief!" The young boy looked up from where he had previously been laying his head on his desk.  
"We won't let you get away with this!" It was Mimi, a girl in Feenie's class who was completely full of herself. She started pacing back and forth in an attempt to look dignified, her blonde curls bobbing up and down to match her steps as she said, "We shall bring you to justice! Tomorrow you will be put on trial, and we shall prove once and for all that it was you who stole poor Miles' lunch money!" She pointed at him rather dramatically and then turned on her heel to walk away, her pink dress swishing with the action.

"B-But I didn't do it!" Phoenix managed to protest, albeit in a snivelling sort of way because he was still crying.

Another unnecessary turn and swishing of the dress and Mimi was glaring at who she was utterly convinced was the perpetrator of this crime. "You'd best be ready to pay back the $38 Wright!" And with that, the young girl flounced off with a smile on her face, convinced that she would bring justice to the class and her unfortunate classmate who had been robbed of lunch money.

x~x~x~x~x

"Alright, let the trial begin."

A small wooden hammer was banged on the teacher's desk by Yujiro, a rather chubby looking boy with limp, floppy hair. He was to be the judge in this trial.

The children had decided that the trial was to take place at lunch, and so all the member's of the class and even some from other classes who were interested to see the event unfold were present. They were all sat at the back of the classroom sat on various desks and chairs and it was decided that they would be the jury. Phoenix was quite literally the centre of attention, stood up behind a small desk in the middle of the room. Yujiro was in front of him, giving him a look that clearly conveyed the fact that he thought Wright was guilty.

To his left was Mimi, who had taken it upon herself to be the main prosecutor in this whole affair. She had a smirk on her face, sure that she would effortlessly win. Well, naturally as there was no one on the right side of the room where, in any fair trail, the defence would be.

Behind Yujiro was Miss. Tanaka, who was merely here to keep order during the trial should things get too heated (which was very likely as Mimi was usually extremely vocal).

"Mimi, your opening statement please," requested Yujiro, fully immersed in his role as the judge.

Mimi got up and took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. Then she said rather grandly, "Are you proud of your country?" She looked towards the back of the classroom at the jury, who all nodded enthusiastically and agreed unanimously that they were, in fact, _very_ proud of their country. Mimi held up her hand for silence. "Why of course you are, what's not to love about this great country of ours? And it is clear that we all care about it, that is, except for the defendant: Phoenix Wright!"

Murmurs ran through the classroom and Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but Mimi shot him a look that shut him up in an instant. Tears began to fall. _This isn't fair..._

"The defendant has stolen lunch money boys and girls, and this is nothing to sniff at. It may be lunch money today, but it could be money from a store tomorrow and from a bank in a year! The crime that this boy has committed should be punished to its utmost!"

The jury all nodded in agreement, shooting accusing looks at the spiky haired boy. This just caused Wright to cry harder.

_I have no friends to even defend me..._

"I keep saying I didn't do it!" Exclaimed the young boy frantically, but no one believed him. Or so he thought...

"Phoenix Wright, it is obvious that you are guilty! You were the only one who wasn't in that P.E lesson, thus the only one that could have stolen the money! Admit your guilt!" Mimi puffed out her chest in yet another attempt to look dignified, and it seemed to work as everyone was cheering her on, urging Wright to admit he was the thief.

But then, a voice that was usually extremely calm sounded, it was angry.

"I refuse to watch this charade any longer! This isn't fair! There isn't even a defence!"

The jury shut up and looked at whom at spoken, although they already knew who it was.

"Miles Edgeworth?" Mimi asked in disbelief. She then gathered herself, "Only an idiot would defend this guy, he's clearly guilty!"

"Oh?" Miles looked at Mimi with steely eyes, and this seemed to unnerve the blonde. "Well then I guess I'm an idiot," he said calmly as he rose from where he had been previously and moved to the rights side of the classroom, where Wright's defence should have been. "I shall be the defence for this trial," he announced coolly, leaving everyone, including Miss. Tanaka, utterly gob smacked.

"Yeah! I'm with Edgey!" A brunette with unkempt hair hopped up from the desk where he had been sitting and joined Miles at the defence's side of the classroom court.

"Huh?" Phoenix took a brief break from wiping his eyes with the back of his arm to look at what had just happened. _Miles and Larry... why are they defending me? I don't even know them... _But it touched Phoenix to know that at least _someone _was starting to believe him, and his spirits rose slightly.

"Larry Butz!" Mimi snapped angrily, "What cause have you to defend this boy, and the same goes for you Miles Edgeworth!"

"I am here to bring justice," was all Miles said. Larry merely shrugged and settled down in his new seat, rocking back so that the chair was balancing precariously on it's hind legs.

After being taken back initially, Yujiro composed himself and said, "Well then, I guess I open up the floor to the defence."

Miles, who was already stood up, began to give his arguments in a calm and collected manner.

"First of all, it is a shame that it has come to this. Not a single one of you has a shred of proof to link Wright to this crime."

"OBJECTION!" Screamed Mimi, "We don't need any proof! All the evidence points to Phoenix being guilty!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's all chill for a sec, 'kay guys?" Larry had a stupid grin on his face as he said this. "Take a look at Nick over here would ya?" He indicated to Phoenix. "The poor guy's been in tears for ages, but none of you even care! It ain't fair to just gang up on him like this! Just take his feelings into consideration or something." Larry hadn't bothered standing up as he said this, merely bringing his legs up to push against the desk so that the chair was even more unbalanced and in serious danger of falling. Butz didn't really seem bothered by this though, lifting his arms up and placing them behind his head.

Everyone was silent then, even Mimi. Larry was notorious for being... well an idiot. So when he actually seemed to be making sense, it made some of the students reconsider their stance on the current matter.

Once Mimi gathered her thoughts she repeated, "Even so, he's crying because he is guilty! We don't need any more proof than that, this is first hand evidence!"

"First had evidence?" Miles let out a small laugh, which infuriated the blonde. "That is easily attributable to Wright being the subject of bullying. Any 'evidence' you have is purely circumstantial."

"Well then how do you explain the fact that Phoenix wasn't at the P.E session when everyone else was?" Mimi was smirking once again, "You of all people should be pushing for a guilty verdict, yet you're defending the one who stole from you! And besides that, all your arguments are weak!"

Miles slammed his hands on the desk upon hearing this, "OBJECTION! In this country, we are innocent until proven guilty, not the other way around! Your complete lack of proof and use of made up stories to try and get a guilty verdict is pitiful!" He was doing an epically cool, lawyer type point as he said all this. "And the key factor we are caught up on is this whole business of my money going missing during the P.E lesson! But the fact of the matter is that after I retrieve the necessary books needed for each lesson I place my bag at the back of the classroom. Meaning: anyone could have stolen my lunch money! It wasn't necessarily stolen during P.E!"

Shocked gasps and murmurs swept throughout the jury, and Mimi glared at Miles. Just as she was about to make up some sort of rebuttal, Miss. Tanaka silenced everyone.

"This trial is over," she said firmly. She quickly spoke before Mimi could explode and protest, "As Miles has pointed out: there is not enough evidence to link Phoenix to the stolen money... I think we all owe him an apology."

Phoenix just stood there in disbelief. Had he heard right? His trial was over? And it was all thanks to the boy who should have hated him the most... it was all thanks to Miles Edgeworth...

x~x~x~x~x

_Say something, come on! It's the least you can do, just say 'thanks' or something._

As it was the end of the day, all the students had gathered at the front of school waiting for their parents to pick them up. After the trial, Miss. Tanaka and Miles made sure that everyone apologised to Wright immediately, but after that Miles simply bowed and went off to read a book on his own. At the moment, Phoenix was currently waiting for the bus as his parents often worked late. He was debating with himself to thank Miles for defending him that day, but as the silver haired one wasn't the most approachable person in the world Phoenix was hesitant to do so.

Eventually he concluded that he owed at least a thank you to the other boy, and so walked over timidly to where Miles was standing, presumably waiting for his parents.

"U-umm... Hi Miles."

Said boy turned around. "Oh... Hello Wright." Miles said this is his usual emotionless tone, but a small smile crossed his face and so Phoenix took that to mean he could carry on.

"I just wanted to say... thank you. Seriously, you were the only one that believed in me when no one else did. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me."

"That's quite alright, it wasn't fair for everyone to gang up on you like that. I honestly didn't think they'd go so far as to put you on trial, but I always knew you were innocent."

"Y-You did?"

Edgey nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get involved sooner, but I figured all the commotion would just die down. That was an error on my part, so I'm sorry." And the smaller boy truly did look troubled as he said this, and inside he was internally cursing himself for not defending the spiky haired one sooner.

"You don't need to apologise! Seriously, I'm just grateful you got me off the hook!" Phoenix was back to his usually cheery self, with his big signature grin on his face once more. "Again, thank you so much!"

Unable to hide just how much gratitude he now held for Miles, Phoenix glomped him.

"W-What? Wright, let go!" Unused to his personal space being invaded, Miles had a blush rapidly surfacing in his cheeks as he tried to push the taller boy off of him.

"Err... whoops! Sorry," laughed the raven haired one.

"Well, who do we have here Miles?" The voice of a man sounded, and when both boys turned around to see who had spoken they saw it was Edgeworth's father (Phoenix had seen him pick Miles up before which is how he knew the relationship between the two).

"Is this a new friend?" Asked Gregory kindly, really happy that his son finally seemed to be socialising with his peers. He had grown a bit worried because Miles often seemed alienated from the rest of the kids, preferring to spend all his time alone reading than getting some friends.

"Well, he's a boy in my class," began Miles, not sure whether he could class Wright as a friend just yet as he hardly knew him.

"Hi!" Phoenix said enthusiastically, "I'm Phoenix Wright! It's a pleasure to meet you," he remembered all the manners his mother had taught him and so was as polite as he could be.

Gregory gave a small laugh, "Well hello there Phoenix, I'm Miles' father Gregory. It's a pleasure to meet you to. I'm so glad that my son seems to have gotten himself such a lively friend."

Phoenix beamed and Miles tried to set the record straight by explaining how, if anything, Phoenix was more of an acquaintance. However his words went unheeded by the other two because Gregory was over the moon that a nice boy like Phoenix would want to hang around with his rather reserved son, and Phoenix honestly did regard Edgeworth as a friend now. After all, when all seemed lost it was Miles who came to his defence.

"Say Phoenix, have your parents arrived yet?" Asked Mr. Edgeworth.

"No not yet, I usually get the bus."

"I see... did you have any plans for tonight? After all it is a Friday, so would you care to have tea at our place? Miles hasn't had a friend around before, so I'm sure that he would enjoy the company."

"Err... Why aren't any of you listening to me? I've said a million times that I barely know-"

"Really? Wow that would be awesome!" Phoenix interrupted what Miles was attempting to say, "I'll just check with my parents though."

"Of course," agreed Gregory.

Miles just stood there in disbelief. _Is father that pleased that I've made a 'friend'? Honestly, I prefer being alone, and I don't even know if I have anything in common with Wright..._

x~x~x~x~x

"Wow... your dad's the best cook in the world! I've never eaten food that great before!" Phoenix was following Miles to his room (Gregory had told them to go have some fun while he cleaned up) and rubbing his tummy happily.

"Yes, father is a good cook," agreed Miles in his typical monotonous tone.

"Hey, you okay? Did I do something to annoy you?" The voice that had been full of joy just moments ago now carried a hint of worry.

Miles turned around to see Wright's big grin disappear and turn into a small, unsure smile. "I guess I kinda just came here on my own accord... I didn't consider whether or not you actually wanted me here..."

"Hey! I never said that! It's just... I'm not used to having someone over is all." The small boy looked down, embarrassed to be saying something like that. _How much of a loser must I sound? I can't believe I've never had anyone over before..._

Phoenix's grin returned. "Oh, well that's okay! I'm sure we'll find something we can do, let's have fun!"

Miles just stared. He was usually content to just bury his head in a book for hours on end and he'd class that as fun, but it didn't appear as if Wright was that sort of person. So just what could they do that would appeal to them both? He wasn't sure.

Opening the door to his bedroom and inviting his guest in, Miles felt slightly uncomfortable when he realised that his bedroom was probably not what the typical bedroom of a boy his age would look like. And sure enough, Phoenix made this obvious as he said, "Woah! Look at this place! It's so clean! My room would never be like this! Geez, my mum would kill for my room to be like this!" He laughed as he said this, not realising the embarrassed blush that had appeared on his host.

As the raven haired boy was busy marvelling at the insanely clean room, he clapped eyes on a huge bookcase over to one side. He walked over, curious to see what type of books Miles liked to read, for although he had often seen the other boy reading he was never sure of just _what _he was reading.

"Woah... do you understand all of these?" Asked Phoenix, looking astonished as he looked at all the law books that lined the bookshelf. Miles simply nodded. "Wow, you must be super smart! Well... obviously, you are top of the class. But for you to read these huge books and get it, you're awesome!"

"It's not big deal," Miles said modestly. "I want to be a defence attorney when I'm older so I make a point to read books like that and do my best to understand."

"Looks like you have it all planned, I don't even know what I wanna be yet... Why a defence attorney?"

"Well that's what my father is, so I'd like to follow in his footsteps. Also, I hate to see people falsely accused of something. If I was a defence attorney... I feel like I could save lots of people who are actually innocent from being put behind bars."

"Is that why you defended me?"

"I guess so," a small smile graced the silver's lips. "I'm glad I defended you, it gave me a taste of what I can expect in the future."

"Well I'm sure you'll be the best defence attorney ever!" Phoenix had his grin back, but just as he was about to join the smaller boy across the room, a small collection of books on the bottom shelf caught his eye. These books were much thinner than all the law books, and were much more colourful as well.

"Hm? Which books are these?" Phoenix bent down to pick one of the books out, and when Miles saw what he was talking about he ran over in an instant.

"Err, pay no attention to those! I, umm... I won them in a competition! I've never read them before!"

But before the small boy could pull his guest away form the bookshelf, it was too late. Phoenix looked at the cover.

"The Steel Samurai Volume One: Trouble Stirs In Neo Olde Tokyo," he read. "Haha, I never would have pegged you for a comic book fan, let alone the Steel Samurai comics."

"I'm not! Like I said, I won them in a competition; I've never read any of them!"

Phoenix looked at the book in his hands and back to the collection of others on the bottom shelf. "You won twenty comics in a competition? And of course you've read it, the pages look like they've been turned over and over repeatedly."

Miles wanted to die at this point, his secret was out. Phoenix noticed the strange silence the other one had donned and said comfortingly, "Hey, it's not a bad thing to like comics; I read them all the time! I just didn't think you would. I've caught the TV series of the Steel Samurai on occasionally, but I've never been able to get through an episode cuz I always get interrupted. I always remember this one where he gets a new sword after doing all these trials or something. I never did get to see how it ended, I wish I did."

Miles stayed looking at the floor and a blush was on his cheeks as he said, "Season two episode fifteen... I have the box set if you're interested."

"Seriously? Yeah, let's watch it!" Phoenix smiled warmly, glad that Miles seemed to be getting used to having someone with him as he was so used to being on his own.

Halfway through the episode, Phoenix asked timidly, "Hey Miles... are we friends?"  
The other wasn't prepared for this, and looked at his companion carefully. He considered before saying, "Yes, I guess we are... You're my first proper friend, Wright." He smiled as he said this.  
Phoenix's grin got bigger if that was possible, but then he said, "You can call me Phoenix ya know."

Not used to being informal like this, Miles blushed as he said, "Err... right. Okay then... Phoenix."

It was on this day, that a firm friendship formed between the two boys. Phoenix never once forgot what Miles had done for him on the day of his trial, and had nothing but positive things to say about him. But somewhere along the line, and he wasn't exactly sure when, he stopped seeing Miles as just a friend. It got to the point where his heart beat would quicken whenever he was with Miles and eventually, just when he thought about him. His mind became constantly filled with the silver haired one and before he realised it, before he could stop it... he had fallen in love with Miles. Desperate to keep him as a friend and not risk jeopardising what they already had, Phoenix decided that he wouldn't tell Miles how he truly felt. This resolve, he thought, would be the way it would always be, but recently it was all the spiky haired one could do to not accidentally blurt out just how much Miles meant to him.

x~x~x~x~x

"-ix..."  
"Uhn..."  
"-nix! Phoenix! PHOENIX!"  
"GAH!"

As a huge weight descended upon him and pain concentrated itself on his tummy, Phoenix was pulled out of his slumber in an instant.

"You looked happy, must've had a pretty good dream."  
Despite being angry at being kicked, the raven haired teen smiled to himself as he thought about how he had dreamed about his childhood with Miles. "Yeah." Then he realised who had spoken to him and who had woken him up.

"Yanni? What the hell is going on? Isn't this usually the other way around?"  
"Yeah, it's kinda ironic huh? Since you took my job of sleeping I actually had to do something! Well it's not fair; I'm the student council napper not you, so you do your jobs and I'll do mine!"

And with that, the third year student lay down, pulled his knit cap over his eyes to block out any light and fell asleep in an instant.

_I can't believe I fell asleep..._

"Hey Phoenix," called Miles.  
"Miles, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine, I nearly fell asleep too. We've been so busy lately that it's hard to find a moment to relax. Look, it's nearly the end of the day; wanna grab a coffee at a café after this?"

Upon hearing this, Phoenix gave his trademark grin. _Alright! I get to spend some time with just Miles._

"You bet!"

x~x~x~x~x

**And there you have it, Feenie's past with Edgey. What did ya think? Did ya love it, hate it, neutral? Lemme know~! ^_^ Any preference to who Edgey should go with yet? And also: Who will confess their feelings first, or more to the point: Will any of them confess? And what will happen when the MEAG want to be in on the action, but not for the reasons you might initially think... Review to find out! ^.^****  
****Thank you all so much for reading my fic, I love you all~~! :D**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	8. The Darker Side Of Fujimori High

**Oki doki, I return :D****  
****Ya know, I've only just sat down to write this and a thought just occurred: I is on summer break at the moment, so I should so put in a half term or something at Fujimori soon! I think I'll do that, oh the possibilities~** **So this is the same day as the previous chapter, but earlier... It'll all make sense later, and yes you will get to see what happens at the café. Anywho, on with the story :)**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter Eight- The Darker Side Of Fujimori High

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

As the alarm clock went into sporadics, a brunette teen groaned and rolled over, doing his best to silence the infernal alarm clock. Successfully managing this after about two minutes, he lay there before concluding that some movement was necessary. Deciding that getting out of bed the conventional way was too much effort at this moment in time, the teenager instead opted for rolling out of his bed, landing with a 'thump' on the floor. This woke him up properly.

Shuffling half-heartedly towards the bathroom to wash his face, the teen couldn't help but laugh at the odd angles his hair was currently stuck up in, completely the opposite from how smooth it usually was. Sadly, this moment of laughter was soon replaced by a cold look at his reflection when he saw it. The scar.

He let out a low growl and quickly set about using an excessive amount of hair gel to form his usual hair style, making sure that his fringe covered the right side of his face as usual. Nodding when he was sure that the scar was hidden, Matt Engarde resumed his morning routine, washing and brushing his teeth before proceeding downstairs to grab some toast, which he would always eat on his way to school.

Lately, the MEAG leader had been bored. The reason for this was because of the stunt he'd pulled a wile ago, which ended in the demise of the drama studio. As a result of this, he had commanded his group to keep a low profile for a while to avoid risking any expulsions. He sighed as he thought about his current circumstances; it was dangerous for Matt to be bored. The reason for this was because when he was bored, it gave him time to think. When he was thinking, he would always replay a certain event that happened back when he was in his second year of Fujimori High, and Miles Edgeworth had just started as a first year.

Engarde had issues. Well, that's what his therapist had said. His parents were worried about him and so sent him to have therapy sessions, and it was concluded that Matt had severe anger issues and was a great manipulator of people. However, Engarde never viewed this as something bad. The ability to manipulate people, in his mind, was a huge advantage. This is why by the time he was a second year, he had quite the following. It got to the point where he even had 'loyal minions', and only those that he deemed worthy would be allowed onto his territory: the roof.

The brunette clenched his teeth and stopped momentarily, punching a nearby wall. _I don't want to think about this again! Dammit!_

He punched the wall one more time before laughing uncontrollably. Once recovered, he carried on walking. Matt couldn't help but let his mind wander back to those events in second year.

A new student called Miles Edgeworth had just joined the school for the new term, along with a whole slew of other first years. However, it was blatantly obvious by the reactions this new first year got that he was something special. It wasn't long before everyone was vying for his attention, Matt included. The tactics he had used were the subtlest of any student; he wouldn't engage Miles in conversation or try and force himself upon him, that was much to crude for him. Engarde used his supposed 'mental issue' of manipulation to get what he wanted.

Just one look at Miles told Engarde that this boy tended to keep to himself and only had a few friends on whom he could rely. If he could become one of those friends, then getting what he really wanted would be much easier. Yeah, he had ulterior motives, but the thing that was different about Matt was that, unlike any other student at Fujimori, he admitted it. That was the thing about Fujimori High, the students who were nice to Miles were, 99% of the time, only being nice because they wanted the president as their boyfriend, or just to fool around with him.

The teen let out a small laugh as he thought, _And they say I'm devious and have mental issues! At least I admit I have other intentions, instead of everyone else who surround themselves around him, pretending to be his friend._

Matt had made it to school at about this time, and so started to head to his homeroom as he continued reminiscing about the past.

_"Hey Miles, wanna come back to mine after school?" _This was the question that the brunette had asked after about two months of subtle manipulation. He already knew what the answer would be, the president was putty in his hands.  
_"Sure." The silver haired boy smiled at the second year that had been so kind to him. He had thought to himself that it was good for him to make some new friends._

Had things gone the way they were supposed to, then... well it's pretty obvious. Matt would have fulfilled his objective of making Miles 'his.' Unfortunately for him, Edgeworth never made it back to his place...

"Matt Engarde?" The teacher called his name, snapping him out of the past for a brief moment.  
Mumbling a quick, "Here," Engarde carried on. Once he started remembering, he couldn't stop. He could feel the hatred rising within him.

_The door to the roof clicked open. Matt looked up with curiosity, no one ever had the nerve to just open the door and walk onto HIS roof. When the person who had barged onto his territory was finally visible, Matt simply glared. It was a first year, with spiky, light brunette hair. And he looked seriously pissed off.__  
__"You..." Was all the second year managed._  
_"The name's Shi-Long Lang." His hazel eyes were glaring at Matt, burning into him._  
_"What the Hell makes you think you can just waltz onto my roof?"_  
_"Well you seem to be under the assumption that you can just waltz into Miles' life, so I assumed I was allowed up here."_  
_"This roof is my territory, I'll protect it."_  
_The wolf smirked, "Exactly, and I will protect Miles. Do you really think that I haven't seen the game you've been playing? I gotta admit you're pretty damned skilled, Miles is usually totally guarded. But you... I don't know how you do it, but he feels at ease with you. I know very well that you intend to have him go to your place this evening, and I know full well that you don't plan on being this 'nice guy' you've pretended to be." The golden eyes never removed themselves from Matt, he began to get annoyed._  
_"It's not like I'm forcing him, he's coming of his own free will!"_  
_"Sorry, but he has plans now," the first year said, clearly showing no fear at speaking to Matt Engarde, the toughest kid in the school, with attitude._

"Alright, the register has been taken and it's time for first period, so see you guys back here at lunch." The teacher dismissed his students and the members of class 3-B made their way to their first class of the day. Matt bumped into a few people, not paying attention to his surroundings as his memories were rapidly consuming him.

_"Oh I see," smirked Engarde, "You like him don't you, in a way a friend shouldn't."__  
__The first year boy started growling when he heard this._  
_"So I'm right? I knew it. I don't think you have the right to come here and preach to me, when you're exactly the same!"_  
_"Don't you DARE compare me to you!" Shi-Long practically roared this, causing Matt to bust up laughing._  
_"You wouldn't be so defensive if you didn't think it was true."_  
_"I am not like you! I actually care about Miles and you just want one thing like everybody else in this damn school! Thank God I joined, or else he'd be taken by a bastard like you!"_  
_Engarde stopped laughing then, a dark grin fixing itself into place. "No matter what you say or do, he's still gonna be taken by me. Tonight. I'll tell you all the details tomorrow."_  
_"Like Hell you will, I won't let you lay a hand on him!"_  
_"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Matt was interested in seeing what this brat could do, although there was no doubt in his mind that he would win. "I bet your bark is worse than your bite..." And as soon as he had said this, the second year launched forward and delivered a powerful punch to Shi-Long. This is when all Hell broke loose on the roof, powerful hits flying back and forth._

"Yo! Engarde! Snap out of it dude!" Matt felt a hand on his shoulder and as he looked around he saw one of his classmates. "We have science first ya know, you're going the wrong way."  
"Oh... right." The teen followed the guy who had told him he was going the wrong way and his mind diverted back to the fight.

_It was after about three minutes when it looked as if Matt had won, standing over the wolf with a triumphant smirk. "Mutts should know their place," is what he said before kicking the floored boy hard in the stomach. Letting out a yelp of pain, Shi-Long clawed any energy he had left back, and managed to stand.__  
__"I will not let you hurt Miles!" He roared, delivering a devastating swipe across Engarde's right side of his face. Blood started to trickle down, but Matt paid it no heed and began to laugh manically, all too willing to continue the fight. It was another minute before Matt found himself incapable of movement, lying on the ground and gasping for breath. He couldn't believe it, a first year... had a first year really beaten him?_  
_The wolf stood over him, looking at his prey with no emotion in his eyes. "You were always gonna lose because we are nothing alike. You only have wrong intentions, whereas I plan on protecting Miles. Just staying by his side is enough for me."_  
_"Pathetic!" Engarde spat the word, glaring at the first year._  
_"Maybe, but I refuse to hurt him." Lang reached down and grabbed Matt by his collar. "Now get the Hell off of MY roof, don't even think about coming back, and if you so much as look at Miles again, I will kill you." _

_When Matt returned home that night (without the president much to his annoyance) and had a look in the mirror, he saw the damage the wolf had dealt. He had left his mark, in the form of scars across the right side of his face. It was from that day onward that Matt started wearing his hair the way he did, and why he decided to become the leader of the MEAG. He hated Lang more than anything in the world, and so becoming the head of the MEAG would piss off his greatest enemy. In truth, Matt was no longer interested in Miles, but in Lang. This hatred, this pure loathing of the wolf... it's what drove him. One day, he would exact his revenge. One day, he would hurt the wolf so badly that he would never want to be near him again. One day..._

"Screw this, that day is today!" Mind made up, Matt decided to skip class and made his way to the roof that had once belonged to him, as he knew his target would be there. Because the MEAG hadn't been around to distract him, Engarde couldn't help himself. Fighting Lang would quell his boredom, and allow him to release all the pent up anger he had inside of him.

x~x~x~x~x

"It's been a while since it was just us being able to relax, I've missed it." Miles smiled over to his friend who was sat on the opposite side of the booth they were in. They had decided to go to the café as soon as their council duties were done.

Phoenix beamed back at his friend, "Yeah! It really has been ages. I never thought our workload would ever become so big." The raven haired teen couldn't help but pout a bit as he said this, and he looked so childish that Miles couldn't help but laugh.  
"It really has been too long. Seriously, we see each other everyday but we barely get a chance to just talk about... well, just stuff." As Edgeworth said this, the waitress came with the drinks each of them had ordered (naturally, Edgey ordered tea).

"So, anything of interest happen lately? Not school related though, I wanna forget the council for a while." Phoenix was still smiling, just happy for the opportunity to talk with his friend.  
"Not particularly," answered the silver haired one, twirling a bit of his fringe around his index finger absentmindedly. "You?"  
"Nah, I guess I've been so bogged down with stuff I practically collapse as soon as I get home!" As if to emphasise this, Phoenix lay his head on the table and let out a dramatic yawn. Miles chuckled at his friend before looking out the window, to see what was up with the rest of the world. There was a small construction site a small distance away, with a man wobbling very precariously on top of a ladder.

"That looks dangerous," Edgeworth said to himself rather than directing it at anyone. Wright looked up to see what the silver haired one was looking at. "I'd never have the nerve to climb a ladder like that."  
"Well... actually, it's a stepladder."  
"Hm?"  
"That man is on a stepladder."  
"What's the difference between that and a normal ladder? Aren't they both needed for the same objective and fulfil the same purpose?"  
"Not you to Miles! I've had this conversation enough with Maya!"  
"But..." Miles looked out the window again, "It really is just a ladder."  
Phoenix face palmed, _No one in this world understands the true nature of ladders!_

Deciding to shift the unusual conversation to a different matter, the spiky haired teen said, "Well, we'll be able to relax soon. After all, half term is approaching. Nothing but two weeks of relaxing!"  
"Yes, that would be rather nice. I'm actually looking forward to half term."  
Phoenix just stared before saying, "Usually you're the one desperate to stay and do more work!" Both teens laughed for a bit before Miles finally said, "Believe it or not Phoenix, I'm actually tired of work and am ready for a break."

Wright feigned shock and claimed that the 'real' Miles Edgeworth would never say such a thing and that this guy must be an imposter.  
After a few more minutes of general ridiculousness, Miles couldn't help but smile. _It really has been ages since we could be like this... I'm glad we're here now._

"Oh hey, you got any plans for the break?" The question was asked quite suddenly but Edgey just shook his head. "We're not going anywhere on this occasion, so I assume I'll be in the library most of the time."  
"What? That's just boring! We should totally do something!"  
"Such as?" Miles was interested, it had been a while since he went anywhere just for fun.  
"Well... how about we... go to the beach?" Why the beach popped into his head, Feenie wasn't sure. But when he thought about it, it would be awesome! Just him and Miles chilling on the beach, that would be paradise.

Thinking it over for a moment, the silver haired one smiled and said, "Sounds good."  
"What? Really? Cool!" The 100 watt smile on Phoenix's face got even brighter, before he blushed as he thought, _wait... so is this like a date? _He didn't want to get his hopes up, and he didn't have any intention of trying anything when they went to the beach... but just the two of them going there did seem to suggest that this was most probably a da-  
"We should invite Adrian along, I'm sure a beach trip would relieve some of her stress. Oh, and of course you can invite Maya and I think Apollo would like the beach as well." Miles was too busy planning the beach trip and so failed to notice Phoenix practically collapsing. _So much for just me and Miles..._

"And I obviously can't forget Lang-"  
"No." The vice president said this coldly and resolutely.  
Miles sighed, "Why don't you like him?"  
"Why _do _you like him?" Phoenix shot back. "He's a total delinquent with a blatant disregard for others, he should be the type of person you hate."  
"You've got it all wrong, he's honestly not like that." Miles paused before he tacked on, "If you'd only get to know him like I've been pestering you to all this time then you'd know that."  
"He's just as uncooperative as me in that respect," Feenie was pouting again.  
Deciding that having this debate now would be utterly useless, Miles hastily changed the subject. "Well in any case, the beach sounds good. We can sort out who's invited closer to the time."

A small silence descended and after a while it became unbearable for the council president who just blurted out the first thing on his mind.  
"Season seven of the Steel Samurai started airing the other day." He hastily put his hand over his mouth as soon as he'd said this. _Really Miles, really? The Steel Samurai was the only thing you could come up with to break the silence?_ As he was mentally scolding himself, Phoenix chuckled a bit as he said, "No need to blush Miles, I knew you'd be watching it."  
"I-I'm not blushing Phoenix!"  
"Yes you are," the other laughed, "I'll get you the box-set for Christmas."  
"Don't mock me!"  
The raven haired teen simply leaned over and ruffled his friends hair affectionately. "It's just like the old days," he smiled.  
Blushing slightly more, Miles batted his friend's hand away before saying playfully, "Objection! I am much more mature now."  
Phoenix giggled as he said; "You still blush whenever I mention you're a fan of the Steel Samurai so I'm not sure about that."  
Blushing on cue, Phoenix winked as he said, "Told you, take that!"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the two laughing happily and talking about anything and everything. Nothing seemed as though it could ruin the atmosphere, that is until Edgeworth's phone started ringing just as the two were about to leave the café. Looking at the caller I.D, Miles saw that it was Lang (and so did Phoenix as he was being nosy and so peered over his friend's shoulder). Feenie looked away with disinterest, but kept an ear open to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Lang," Miles said warmly.  
"Wrong, this is not Lang."  
Edgey paused for a moment, confused. A female voice was on the other end and the president seemed to vaguely recognise it but couldn't come up with a name. Sensing the hesitation, the girl spoke.  
"My name is Shih-Na. I am the librarian at Fujimori High."  
"Ah, that's right. Wait... may I ask why you have Lang's phone?"  
"Well... Shi-Long has been in a fight."  
"He's been in a fight? Oh my God! Is he okay?" Panic soon took over Edgeworth and Shi-Na certainly didn't sugar-coat her answer.  
"He's badly hurt. I am currently with him at the school nurses place and as it is after school hours she is not in at the moment. I am afraid that I know next to nothing when it comes to medical matters and I seem to remember hearing that you were pretty good with first aid. Therefore, please could you lend me your assistance?" Despite Shi-Na's voice sounding calm, Miles could sense a hint of worry in it.

Before he could say anything, he heard Lang in the background. "God dammit Shi-Na! I told you not to call him and you go and steal my phone anyway!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, you are seriously hurt! I had no choice but to call him."  
Lang was growling, "This is nothing! Now gimmie that phone right now!"  
"No, now go and lie back down! You are in no condition to stand at the moment."  
"I told ya that I'm fine!"

There was a rather violent shuffling on the other end as Miles was listening with confusion. Finally, a breathless Lang was on the other end of the line.  
"Miles? Hey sorry 'bout that, Shi-Na is totally overreacting. There's no need to worry, I'm totally fi- OWWWWWW!"  
"Lang?" Edgeworth was growing increasingly worried as he heard the wolf howl on the other end.  
"What the Hell Shi-Na!"  
"All I did was lightly poke you and you give out that kind of reaction. This proves that you are not okay so stop being such a child and allow him to help you!"

The phone call never ended with a formal goodbye, because Miles hung up after hearing that. He quickly apologised to Phoenix for leaving so hastily but Lang was badly hurt and he had to go and help. He then dashed off in the direction of Fujimori High.

x~x~x~x~x

"Lang! Are you okay?" Bursting into the Nurse's Office Miles immediately saw Lang lying down in one of the beds. The wolf attempted to sit up upon seeing his friend and Miles saw the pain flash across his face with the movement. Shih-Na just looked at the delinquent and ordered him to lie back down again. He grudgingly obliged.

Approaching Shi-Long, the silver haired one gasped as he saw the state of Lang's uniform. It was mostly in tatters, and the white blouse was...

"Oh my God! Is that blood? What the Hell happened!"  
Before Miles had a chance to properly freak out over the wolf's current condition, Shih-Na spoke up. "We can talk details later, but I think that sorting out his wounds are of top priority."  
"Right, of course." Immediately making his way to the medical cabinet, Miles gathered anything that he thought would be necessary and returned to the bedside once more. The president could feel his hands shaking. _Just who would do this to Lang and why? I don't understand... _He tried to remain calm and just focus on sorting out the physical problems first. "Lang, please remove your shirt. I need to access the wound properly."  
Shi-Long was compliant, removing the tattered and bloody shirt as requested. Miles gasped when he saw the bruises and deep cuts the other had.

"Trust me, it's worse than it looks," the brunette said bravely. Miles didn't believe him.  
"How did the cuts get this deep?" He asked in disbelief as he started spreading antiseptic over them. The wolf winced at the stinging sensation but gritted his teeth and did his best to block it out.  
"The bastard didn't fight fair," was all that he said.  
Deciding not to press matters just yet, Miles continued to tend to every open wound and put cream on the bruises to help calm them down. Once he was finished, Lang slightly resembled a mummy as he had so many bandages.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" Asked Miles. Lang was silent, only speaking to say, "I got in a fight, that's all. I won though, so it's no big deal."  
"No big deal? Look at you! How can you say this is no big deal?" Miles was getting worked up, he couldn't stand to think that there were people in his own school capable of inflicting this kind of pain upon one of his closest friends. No matter how much he pressed, Lang refused to give any details. In the end, Shih-Na spoke.

"You want to know why he ended up this way? I shall tell you: It's because he's protecting you."  
Miles looked at the librarian blankly. "What?"  
The wolf growled, "Don't say it Shih-Na."  
She ignored him and carried on speaking. "I don't know if you've realised this, but this school is a dangerous place. There are some people in this school that have nothing but wicked intentions for you, Mr. President. If it weren't for Shi-Long here, then you would have been in trouble long ago. He's always fighting off anyone who poses a threat to you."  
"Shih-Na, seriously stop!" Lang was glaring at the third year who still continued to pay no heed.  
"The reason he ended up like this is because of you." She said simply. Lang looked like he wanted to murder her for saying that. Miles just stood still and had a completely unreadable expression on his face.

"This is... my fault?" He managed after a moment. _That can't be right! How could this be because of me? I would never want this to happen!_  
"Yes," she said.  
"No! That isn't it at all! Just ignore Shih-Na, she doesn't have a clue what she's on about!"  
"I'm much more clued up than the president over here."

All the silver haired teen managed to say was, "Why? Why would you fight until you were like this... for me?"  
Shih-Na looked at Miles as if he were an idiot. "Because he's in lo-"  
Despite how painful movement was, the wolf sprang from the bed and quickly put his hand over the librarian's mouth. "That's _enough _Shih-Na!"  
She scowled, but listened to what Lang wanted. She made her way to the door and before she left she said, "You should be careful Miles Edgeworth. Some of Fujimori's students are not what they appear to be. You should be thankful that you have a friend like Shi-Long by your side." And with that, she closed the door.

"Damn," Lang said under his breath. He looked at Miles who seemed shocked at what he had just been told. "Please ignore everything she said, she's crazy anyways."  
The president looked up at the wolf. "Is this... Did this really happen because of me?" He lightly drew his fingertips across the bandages he had put on the delinquent only moments ago.  
"No. This fight happened because someone held a grudge against me. So please don't think that this is your fault."  
Miles didn't look convinced at all. "What did she mean, that this is a dangerous place?"  
The wolf sighed. "Nothing, it's fine. Honestly don't worry at all, nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Anger suddenly flared up inside the silver haired teen. "Is that because you're just going to take damage that was intended for me? What kind of friend does that make me, that would just stand idly by while you get hurt!"  
"It's not like that! Look, I'm sure you're just over thinking things cuz you're tired. Just go home and rest 'kay? Just forget about this, I'm fine."  
Miles looked up and saw the wolf grinning. He winked as he said, "Besides, half term is coming up right? You gotta be well rested cuz I ain't planning on just sittin' around for two weeks! We gotta do something."  
Despite wanting more answers about what Shih-Na had meant, and why Lang got into such a serious fight, Miles couldn't hep but smile slightly. "Well, I made plans to go to the beach with a few people..." Edgey began, but Lang stopped him. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
"With Wright?"  
Miles nodded.  
"Not interested at all."  
"Hey! You could at least make an effort to-"  
"As if! Me and him... I don't think we're ever gonna get along."  
"Phoenix really is a great guy. You should just get to know him."  
"Look, have a nice time at the beach, but we can do something else in the break okay?"

Miles just cocked his head sideways as he looked at the delinquent before him, a tiny smirk forming.  
"What's with the look?"  
"Nothing, but you _are_ going to come to the beach with us."  
"Am not!"  
"Are to!"

A very childish argument broke out then, with Lang finally giving in and agreeing to go.  
"Want me to see you home?" Miles asked, suddenly concerned. Lang laughed, "I ain't infirm or anythin'! I'll be fine, you just focus on getting home and resting up for the epic beach trip!"  
The president nodded and smiled. The two of them walked to the front of school together before parting ways to return to their respective houses.

_But seriously... did Lang end up like that because of me? If that's really the case then... I've been an awful friend for not realising it at all. As the student council president, it's my job to sort this out! I won't let him end up like that again!_

x~x~x~x~x

**Soooo... I guess I should explain why this is kinda dramatic. You see, I've been in a dramatic mood! I think writing nothing but comedy has made me yearn for a tiny change, and so that is why this is more dramatic. But don't worry, it will be back to my usual light-hearted comedy in the next chapter ^_^ Seriously though, you guys got off easy. In one of my other fics that started as a rom-com, it's turned into a full on drama with alter-egos and villains and everything O_O Even I didn't see all the twists in that fic coming! Anywho, please review as you know that they put a great big smile on my face :D  
Thank you so much for reading~  
**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


End file.
